Dans la nuit
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: L'indifférence nourrit tout. L'insuffisance était une arme. Le rêve ne délimitait pas la réalité. Les choses concrètes faisaient mal, jouant un tour, faisant une belle déception transformant un ange en démon.
1. Chapter 1

**Dans la nuit**

AreKan

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans la pénombre, cherchant du regard. Il n'y avait rien à voir à part le noir complet. En bougeant son corps sur le lit, il sentit des clics, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient enchaînés. Grimaçant à cause des brûlures vives liées aux chaînes. Sa respiration était forte, cette désagréable sensation de n'écouter que lui-même. Son cœur battait fort à ses oreilles, la pression lui montait au cerveau, se demandant comment il s'était trouvé ici, en cet instant, dans cette position. Le tissu dans sa bouche l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide. Il n'y avait que des bruits étouffés qui pouvaient sortir. La pièce était silencieuse, aucun bruit ne passait. Cherchant à écouter le moindre bruit, cela le mettait mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir rien entendre, d'être aussi exposé, d'être aussi vulnérable à n'importe quelle attaque. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux cherchaient la moindre signe de lumière.

Kanda savait qu'il ne devait pas paniquer, que peut-être c'était une blague de mauvais goût. Le brun était en train de s'autopersuader. Bizarre, aucun souvenir ne lui revenait mais au moins, son nom lui revenait en tête. Kanda ne savait pas où il habitait qui étaient ses parents mais au moins ce nom était quelque chose de concret. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait soif, passant sa langue desséchée sur ses lèvres. Son corps était endolori, le brun avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à le frapper encore et encore. À chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement du visage, sa joue droite l'étirait. Il avait envie de vomir, la douleur était insupportable. Le temps passait, lui enchaîné au lit comme un moins que rien, mais il avait encore ses vêtements. Cela le rassurait en dépit des douleurs qu'il pouvait ressentir. Une colère sourde le prenait, le rendant nerveux ne voulant pas être ici.

Combien de temps avait passé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un le cherchait ? Sa famille ? Est-ce qu'il en avait ? Tellement de questions et peu de réponse. Il n'avait aucun souvenir, sa panique reprit de plus belle. Kanda avait l'impression de s'étouffer, que l'air lui manquait. Il faisait des spasmes qui n'amélioraient pas sa condition. Il s'était encore coupé, le sang coulait de ses poignets meurtris ainsi que de ses chevilles. Cette envie de frapper son front contre le mur était si irrésistible. Ses cris de peur, d'angoisse, de colère furent étouffés par le bâillon. Toute cette frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire le rendait dingue que sa tête lui jouait des tours.

– Mm'' un bruit et le brun s'arrêta, écoutant. C'était une voix qui gémissait. Il n'était pas tout seul dans cette galère, c'était au moins ça. Il essayait d'appeler l'autre personne, mais il ne pouvait qu'émettre des gémissements. Il entendait l'autre paniquer, cherchant, criant que son dieu lui vienne en aide.

Kanda avait envie de le faire taire. C'était paradoxal lui qui voulait du bruit, maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne le supportait plus.

– Il y a quelqu'un'' dit la personne d'une petite voix, la peur au ventre. C'était comme si un monstre tapissait dans l'ombre. Kanda bougea ses chaînes et émit un bruit. L'autre fit un cri de panique mais le soulagement était là,- vous, vous pouvez parler'' dit la personne qui était complètement épuisée,- vous êtes où ?

Kanda voulait lui répondre mais au lieu de ça, il rigola de soulagement mais d'impuissance ne pouvant pas parler.

– Vous êtes là ?'' dit la voix. Kanda sentit l'autre corps bouger dans la pièce, des chaînes se firent entendre. Au moins, l'autre pouvait bouger à sa guise,- je vais essayer d'allumer la lumière'' dit la personne peu sûre d'elle. Cette personne trébucha plusieurs fois jurant de colère, tâtant les murs jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur qu'il alluma. La pièce fut éclairée, Kanda gémit, la lumière était forte à ses pauvres yeux qui s'étaient habitués aux ténèbres,- putain, c'est désagréable'' gémit la personne.

Kanda ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pour le voir, sa gorge était encerclée par des fils qui lui maintenaient sa tête droite. Le plafond était tellement moche, tellement blanc si jaunâtre. Il bougea ses yeux pour essayer de voir les angles.

– Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce ?'' dit la personne en s'approchant de lui. Le brun ne pouvait que voir la chaîne entourant le cou de la personne,- vous allez bien ?'' sa voix était plus détendue, ne voyant pas de menace à l'horizon.

Kanda ne pouvait rien prononcer. Il était à la merci de cette personne qui le regardait de ce regard pesant comme s'il allait mourir.

– Je vais vous aider'' Kanda roula des yeux d'exaspération. La frustration le prenait mais ne voulait pas fuir cette personne qui voulait l'aider. Le brun voulait juste voir cette personne, voulant mettre un visage sur cette voix si enfantine, si jeune.

Maintenant, il se sentait coupable d'avoir dit que quelqu'un était avec lui. Quel âge cette personne avait ? Sans le connaître, le brun avait déjà mal pour lui. Des mèches blanches passèrent sur l'angle de ses yeux. Il ne le voyait pas bien.

– Je ne peux pas encore enlever la corde de votre gorge'' la personne ne pouvait pas gâcher son inquiétude,- je vais essayer de trouver la clé, d'accord.

Kanda ne pouvait pas répondre mais l'autre compris. Il resta dans son lit regardant le plafond si moche, si indésirable. Comment il s'était trouvé ici ? Qui il avait emmerdé pour être là ? Il n'y avait qu'une ampoule éclairant la pièce. Le brun savait qu'il allait avoir des cicatrices sur sa gorge, la crise qu'il avait faite avait bien entaillée sa peau. Le sang avait cessé de couler, tousser, c'était hors de question et pourtant sa gorge l'irritait, lui donnant envie de racler et de tousser.

– Je ne peux pas m'approcher de vous et pourtant je suis à quelques mètres de vous'' dit la personne si frustrée de son incapacité à l'aider,- mais la clé est sur le mur'' Kanda émit un bruit,- je sais, mais je ne peux pas. Vous allez devoir bouger votre main jusqu'au mur sans bouger votre tête. Vous êtes en sang'' Kanda entendait une certaine fragilité dans la voix de cette personne,- relaxez'' murmura la voix à lui-même,- votre main droite doit bouger de quelques centimètres'' le brun se laissa guider, tapotant le lit jusqu'au mur. Il grimaça quand la corde se serra contre sa gorge qui était mélangée avec des fils électriques. Ses doigts cherchèrent la clé sur le mur,- un peu plus à droite.

Kanda toucha enfin la clé, soulagé, la prenant et la lança pour que l'autre puisse l'attraper.

– Merci'' dit celui-ci cherchant désespérément à enlever la chaîne autour de son cou,- oh merci'' dit la personne soulagée sentant la chaîne tomber au sol.

Quelques pas se firent entendre comme si la personne était à court de temps. Kanda sentit ses pieds être libérés.

– Ne bougez pas'' dit la personne enfin le brun pouvait voir le visage. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent mais si vieux dans son regard. C'était inhabituel de voir cette couleur sur des jeunes, c'était comme de la neige. Kanda se demandait comment cette personne a pu avoir un blanc si pur. Cette personne qui était un, il avait une cicatrice à l'œil gauche bien rouge,- surtout pas'' le regard de ce jeune homme cherchait une solution, mordant sans se rentre compte l'ongle de son pouce jusqu'au sang, grimaçant,- merde, concentre-toi'' dit-il en regardant le brun avec un sourire encourageant, mais son regard disait autre chose.

Avec attention, cette personne enleva la corde et les fils sur son cou. Dieu que cela faisait mal, il commença à s'étouffer. L'adolescent voyant l'état de l'autre essayait de faire vite pour ne pas faire des dégâts irréversibles. À chaque fois que la corde était retirée, les fils se serraient contre sa gorge traversant petit à petit sa peau, sa chair. Kanda avait du mal à respirer à mesure que cela s'approchait voyant que du noir autour de lui jusqu'à perdre connaissance.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau dans la lumière, cherchant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Deux chiffres lui étaient apparus clairs comme de l'eau de roche, le 1 et le 4.

– Ah vous êtes enfin réveillé, j'ai pensé que je vous avais perdu'' la voix était si calme, si fatiguée mais si attristée,- vous m'avez fait peur mais vous êtes là'' termina-t-il. Kanda bougea sa tête doucement tout en grimaçant pour voir l'individu à côté de lui, le surveillant.

– Qu'est-ce qui… ?'' n'arrivant pas à parler, sa gorge était sèche lui faisant mal. Il y avait cette douleur constante dans tout son corps qui ne le quittait pas.

– Je suis désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Vous avez perdu connaissance à cause de l'étouffement, le câble se resserrait, c'était difficile à enlever. Heureusement que mon père disait tout le temps, je suis un enfant chanceux'' avec un grand sourire.

Kanda ne faisait qu'observer, s'appropriant l'endroit du regard. Vraiment l'endroit était moche, tellement vieux, tellement ancien, si poussiéreux qui contrastait avec la nouveauté, eux.

– J'ai essayé de trouver de l'eau, mais il n'y a rien ici, vraiment rien'' divagant dans ces propos,- je me sens inutile, tellement'' ce regard le regardait sans le regarder. C'était déroutant comme si ce blandin discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre,- je suis désolé'' prenant sa main meurtrie. Sérieux, le brun se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir. Son corps était tenace ne voulant pas abandonner,- je vais essayer de trouver une sortie. Vous, vous vous reposez.

Kanda avait envie de lui répondre, mais ce jeune homme avait raison. Il devait se reposer, seigneur qu'est-ce qu'il en avait besoin mais la douleur le maintenait réveillé. C'était un cauchemar qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ne voulant pas retourner dans les bras de Morphée, le brun essaya de se relever. C'était la pire des idées, le faisant basculer en arrière, il cria de douleur. C'était comme avoir des millions d'aiguilles qui le piquaient doucement, lentement comme un supplice.

– Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger. Vous êtes en piteux état. Je ne sais pas comment vous tenez, vous m'impressionnez'' blablata le gamin, l'aidant à se recoucher. Kanda grimaça, essayant de le repousser mais l'adolescent était vraiment fort,- vous êtes quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas commander.

Sa tête se reposa sur l'oreiller, le brun n'avait même pas envie de voir les dégâts sur son corps, il pouvait le sentir mais le courage lui manquait. Le plus bizarre, il ne savait pas comment se représenter. Physiquement et mentalement, il ne savait comment se voir.

– Par ailleurs, je m'appelle Allen'' en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur une chaise. Ce gamin avait une telle désinvolture qui lui donnait mal à la tête,- enchanté. Je sais c'est pas la meilleure façon de faire mais bon, nous y sommes'' le brun ne comprenait plus rien ou n'essayait pas de comprendre, il était tellement fatigué. Son corps était en surchauffe, le brûlait,- vous savez comment nous sommes arrivés ici. Désolé, vous ne pouvez pas parler parce que si vous pouvez, j'en suis sûr vous allez dire, ferme-la, Allen bon sang'' dit-il en rigolant,- vous savez, j'adore parler. C'est une de mes qualités enfin je crois, je ne sais pas. Mes amis doivent sûrement voir ça comme un défaut si j'ai des amis. C'est bizarre, je ne sais pas'' le blandin commença à se calmer, réfléchissant alors que les yeux de Kanda se fermaient doucement pour ne plus entendre cette voix qui l'agaçait déjà.

De temps en temps, le brun se réveillait en sursaut, d'autres fois en criant, parfois il délirait. Allen essayait de l'aider, mais il n'y avait rien pour calmer la fièvre. Il espérait qui les tenait captifs allait bientôt venir. Le brun souffrait le martyr. Allen avait de la peine pour lui. La peau de ce dernier était tellement rouge, les poignets et les chevilles étaient violacés quasi noirs. La gorge, ne parlons même pas, le sang s'était arrêté. Allen avait entouré le cou de sa chemise qui s'était imprégnée de sang maintenant même une machine n'allait pas l'arranger. Voyant que enfin le japonais dormait profondément, sa fatigue lui était revenue.

Allen, son nom juste ça. Est-ce qu'il avait de la famille ? Quelqu'un allait le chercher ? Qui était l'autre sur le lit, ne connaissant même pas son nom. La fatigue l'emporta sur sa détermination et s'écroula sur le lit à côté du brun. Des pas, des mains pleines de sang, quelqu'un rigolait cherchant quelque chose. Allen était revenu à lui, son regard pourtant sur le plafond qui était vraiment moche. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ses mains tâchées de sang tenant des comprimés.

– Qu'est-ce ?'' il se leva rapidement, en manquant de tomber et regarda bien la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de porte ni fenêtre. Comment ? Une pensée qui resta en suspense. De l'eau était posée sur la chaise mais ne se préoccupant pas du comment et du pourquoi. Il essaya de réveiller le brun qui avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Kanda ouvrit les yeux doucement, ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes.

– Mm'' gémit-il.

– Tenez'' en lui donnant une bouteille d'eau ainsi que un comprimé contre la douleur,- ne me demandez pas, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé !

Prenant le comprimé ensuite l'eau qu'il but comme si quelqu'un courrait derrière pour l'attraper.

– Doucement vous allez vous étouffer'' dit Allen amusé mais content de la tournure.

– Vous parlez trop'' murmura Kanda un peu faiblement, sa gorge était moins douloureuse.

– Waouh au lieu de me remercier, vous me dites ça'' le blandin le regarda avant d'éclater de rire disant des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens,- franchement, j'ai sué pour vous sauver. J'ai passé une nuit blanche à vous surveiller enfin je crois, je ne sais même pas s'il fait jour ou nuit si on est là depuis longtemps. Je sens que je m'y perds. C'est tellement glauque d'être ici. Me réveiller dans cet endroit m'a foutu une de ces trouilles. J'espère que la personne va nous laisser partir.

Kanda soupira de fatigue et la fatigue d'écouter ce morveux même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie :

– J'ai faim, peux-tu te taire…

– Oh, on passe à tu. C'est vrai quoi, on est pas si vieux à ce que je sache sauf pour mes cheveux. Tu l'as vu, qu'est-ce qui m'aie passé par la tête pour teindre mes cheveux en blanc ? Peut-être je perdais la tête, peut-être c'est ma vraie couleur qui sait ! Tu me connais, je ne te connais pas ou peut-être que si. Tu me connais, je te connais, tu me connais, je te connais pas.

– Mais ferme-la'' dit Kanda dans un ton vénère. Vraiment sa main lui démangeait de lui donner une bonne gifle mais dans son état, il ne voulait même pas essayer pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

– Désolé quand je panique, je blablate enfin je crois, je le sens. C'est ancré en moi, c'est mon essence.

– Achève-moi tant qu'on y est'' dit-il dans un ton sérieux, Allen le regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis éclata de rire de bon cœur.

– Waouh, je me sens vexé, monsieur euh, je ne connais pas ton nom…

Le silence était revenu, ils se regardaient :

– Sérieux, tu ne vas pas répondre'' assit sur la chaise avec désinvolture,- je mérite au moins ça, je suis ton sauveur'' le brun n'en pouvait plus de ces conneries. Il tourna le dos au blandin qui émit un rire éphémère,- mais plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Je me rappelle plus de rien et toi ?!

Allen attendait une réponse, attendait, attendait…

– Kanda,

– Quoi ?'' Allen fronça les sourcils en regardant le dos de l'autre individu qui tremblait, la fièvre n'avait pas encore baissé.

– Mon nom'' sa voix était rauque à force de délirer.

– Kanda'' murmura doucement le blandin, appréhendant le mot, ce nom,- c'est joli, enchanté Kanda, moi c'est Allen, je ne me rappelle plus de mon nom de famille et toi ?

– Tsk

– D'accord, je prends ça pour un non. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Putain, on est dans la merde.

– Je ne vois rien…

– Quoi !

– Ma vision est brouillée, j'ai l'impression de voir des choses qui n'existe pas. Cette pièce c'est quoi, j'arrive pas'' sa voix accentua à mesure que sa panique augmentait.

– Cette pièce est moche'' la voix du blandin était enfantine presque boudeuse que le brun rigola de bon cœur.

– On est d'accord sur ça'' Allen ne voyait que le dos du brun, voulant voir plus de cette personne qui l'attirait sans savoir pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

– C'est comme une chambre, la peinture des murs est blanche voire jaunâtre'' Allen regarda un peu plus prêt, regardant vraiment,- il n'y a pas de porte ni de fenêtre. Il y a une table posée un peu plus loin, une chaise d'où je suis assis, le lit où tu es allongé, aucune nourriture ni à boire.

– Tu penses que cette personne veut quoi'' dit Kanda en soupirant, grimaçant de temps en temps, bouger n'était plus naturel pour lui.

– J'en sais rien et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

– Pourquoi ?'' toussant un peu, le brun avait l'impression que ses doigts étaient brûlés.

– Parce que dans les… j'en sais rien en fait, j'ai l'impression que la personne aurait dû déjà venu nous voir. Je me rappelle d'une affaire, mais j'arrive pas à voir où…

– Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid'' murmura le brun, ses dents qui claquaient.

– Maintenant que tu le dis, oui'' en tremblant, son souffle était glacé le voyant blanc dans l'air.

…

– Je m'ennuie, j'en peux plus'' dit Allen sur le ton de l'énervement, être enfermé ici dans cette pièce, qui est trop petite pour seulement deux personnes, n'était pas sa tasse de thé,- fais chier'' cria-t-il en frappant le mur. Il avait l'impression de devenir dingue. Les murs s'approchaient de plus en plus.

– Tu vas arrêter de crier, abruti.

– C'est toi l'abruti, ça ne t'énerve pas.

– À quoi cela va m'aider de me défouler comme toi crétin'' dit Kanda, allongé sur le lit. Ses blessures guérissaient petit à petit, mais il avait une de ces faims. Le brun ne savait pas s'il était ici depuis un jour, une semaine, voir des mois. Tout était confus, il n'y avait aucune horloge pour indiquer l'heure.

– Au moins, moi je fais quelque chose'' dit énervé le blandin qui frappa le mur avec ses pieds en se faisant du mal, il tomba par terre, s'insultant lui-même.

– Oui, je vois ça'' murmura sarcastique le brun, qui se leva enfin, s'asseyant sur le lit.

Allen le regarda en boudant, les larmes aux yeux vraiment énervés :

– J'en peux plus, je suis comme un animal en cage. Je vais craquer.

– Parce que tu ne l'as pas déjà fait'' dit malicieusement le brun.

– Oh va te faire voir, baKanda'' dit Allen, son dos contre le mur, ses jambes étendues sur le sol croisées, son regard gris regardait le brun qui faisait une queue de cheval avec la corde qui avait failli le tuer qui était entaché de sang.

– Toi-même, Moyashi…

Maintenant qu'il pensait, Allen sentit ses aisselles, ses vêtements pour voir s'il ne sentait pas.

– Maintenant que j'y pense, on a pas de toilettes'' ledit Kanda soupira de désespoir. Ce n'était pas possible, d'être enfermé avec celui-ci. Il aurait aimé être enfermé tout seul.

– Tu vas te taire un j…'' le brun s'arrêta.

– Quoi qu'est-ce que tu allais encore me dire ?'' en roulant des yeux, boudant. Sérieux, il avait froid. Il était torse nu, il n'allait pas mettre sa chemise qui était complètement ensanglantée. Cette cicatrice qu'il avait sur son torse jusqu'à son bas ventre, se demandant qui avait bien pu lui faire ça.

– Tu vois ce que je vois'' dit le brun lui pointant le mur.

– Quoi !'' perdu, le blandin regarda ce que le japonais lui indiquait,- oh nom d'un. C'est quoi cet endroit'' dit-il en se levant rapidement, regardant une porte,- c'est quoi ce délire. J'en suis sûr, on est pas dingue.

– On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps on est ici, on n'a pas de nourriture ni d'eau, mais on délire pas encore'' résonna le brun.

– Donc, elle est apparue comme ça'' dit dubitatif le blandin qui s'avança doucement vers le mur où il toucha la poignée,- nom d'un, c'est réel'' en l'ouvrant, Kanda s'avança pour voir. La curiosité l'emporta,- tu vois ce que je vois'' murmura Allen.

– Oui,

– C'est une salle de bain, on s'est mis d'accord qu'on est pas dingue, pas encore. Tu sais que j'ai une faim de loup'' dit Allen distrait.

– Oh bon sang, concentre-toi'' le brun lui frappa sur la tête.

– Désolé, j'en peux plus. Une salle de bain est apparue dans cette pièce, quoi encore la cuisine tant qu'on y est'' aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tous les deux se tournèrent à cause du bruit, une porte violette,- nope, j'ai rien dit.

– C'est quoi cet endroit'' dit Kanda en s'avançant pour ouvrir cette porte qui le faisait de l'œil. Sa démarche était incertaine, n'avait pas envie de se faire encore du mal.

– C'est quoi ?!

– Une cuisine,

– Donc euh, cette pièce fait apparaître d'autres pièces donc on peut partir si je dis, la porte de la sortie'' les deux se regardèrent avant de voir s'il se passait quelque chose.

– Ce serait trop facile'' murmura le brun en rentrant dans la cuisine, sa tête tournait. Sa mission : chercher quelque chose à manger. Les placards étaient vides, le frigo aussi.

L'eau ne coulait pas. Il n'y avait rien du tout, des voix, il l'entendait. C'était près, trop près. Il frissonna, une main se posa sur son épaule.

– Kanda ça va ?'' demanda inquiet Allen.

– Fiche-moi la paix, il n'y a rien à manger'' dit-il en fermant les yeux, essayant de trouver l'équilibre.

– Quoi, t'es sûr ?'' dit Allen en regardant aussi,- waouh, baKanda belle blague'' dit-il en sortant des chips. Kanda fronça les sourcils.

– Il n'y avait rien…

– Oui, je vais te croire.

…

_Va-t'en, c'est l'heure…_

_Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement dans cette pièce obscure qui était la sienne. Son dos lui faisait mal depuis qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers. Il soupira en arrêtant l'alarme qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. C'était horrible la façon de se réveiller. Un son strident qui le stressait dans ce monde qu'il arrivait à peine à comprendre. Soupirant, il alluma la lampe de son chevet aillant la flemme de se lever pour ouvrir les rideaux. Le temps n'était pas beau depuis plusieurs jours, il pleuvait sans cesse mais le calme que cela lui procurait était bénéfique ne voulant plus voir dans ces cauchemars cette guerre qu'il n'arrivait pas atteindre à temps.

C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait d'être flemmard, cet endroit le permettait. L'alarme sonna encore une deuxième fois, le réveillant de sa brume. Il prit du temps pour se lever, son corps était lourd, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. La fatigue était là alors qu'il se frottait les yeux. Il mit ses chaussons ainsi que son peignoir pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé ça, n'était pas vrai mais où Allen avait grandi, cette vie-ci ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

_Ce n'est pas le tien…_

Allumant la lumière, son regard tomba directement sur son reflet. Il fuyait ce regard, ce n'était pas sa vie. C'était toujours aussi difficile de se regarder alors qu'il fermait la porte. Il se déshabilla alors que l'eau coulait, il rentra ne voulant plus rien ressentir, ne voulant pas partir alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un de cher à son cœur ici. C'était une surprise qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'en remettre. Ses émotions étaient chamboulées alors que l'eau coulait sur sa tête, c'était agréable. Juste apprécier ce moment.

_On ne peut pas rester…_

Allen le savait. Ce n'était pas sa vie, ce n'était pas son monde. Rester ici n'était rien de bon alors que ses amis combattaient. Cette décision, le blandin ne pouvait pas la prendre. Ce serait égoïste de les laisser. C'était un cadeau empoisonné de ses premiers pas sur ce monde. Lavant ses cheveux, se demandant ce que les autres faisaient, s'ils étaient préoccupés de son absence. Son regard fixa un point sans le voir, perdu dans ses pensées ne remarquant pas les bruits de la maison. Allen essayait de se convaincre de se bouger, de ne pas rester inactif et de chercher la raison du pourquoi il était ici.

_On manque de temps…_

Bien laver, il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche cherchant une serviette dans le placard de rangement. Allen s'essuya avant d'aller laver ses dents. C'était un rituel pour le calmer et le faire sortir de ce monde où il avait l'impression à chaque fois de faire une crise d'angoisse. Préparer mentalement alors qu'il marchait vers sa chambre.

_Ce n'est pas le tien…_

Cherchant quoi mettre dans le placard, il sentit l'odeur du café. C'était relaxant et cela avait tendance à échauffer son corps alors qu'il mettait son boxer. Il se prépara vite, son cœur battait à la chamade. L'angoisse le prenait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Cette vision le mettait toujours en larme. Son père était là, Mana était là, ce n'était pas une illusion ni une désillusion. Le petit déjeuner était déjà prêt, c'était une montagne russe qui se passait à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était ce Mana qui l'empêchait de partir pour le moment, voulant comprendre sa venue ici. Tout lui était étranger de sa chambre jusqu'à son collège.

_Tu perds la tête, ce n'est pas ton monde…_

_à suivre… _

**NB : **Cinq années sur fanfiction. Cadeau. Je fais une expérience avec cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

– Reviens vers moi, Moyashi'' dit Kanda.

– Je m'appelle Allen, baKanda'' regardant la pièce qui était différente. Le lit était douillet, le plafond n'était pas moche. Il y avait un grand portrait des deux. C'était vraiment magnifique.

– Tu as encore fait un cauchemar'' dit Kanda en le regardant,- tu m'as menti.

– Quoi ?!

– Tu as dit que tu ne faisais plus ce genre de cauchemar'' dit le brun, déçu. Allen ne savait pas où il était, il se sentait perdu.

– Kanda'' murmura le blandin, prenant la main du brun, le tirant vers lui.

– Quoi !

Allen regardait le corps du japonais :

– Où sont passé tes blessures ?!

– Mais de quelles blessures tu parles, Moyashi ?'' il posa son front contre celui du blandin.

– Celles que tu avais sur la gorge, tes mains'' en cherchant ses blessures,- tes jambes…

– Je vois'' sa voix était si lointaine pourtant si près,- c'est encore le même cauchemar.

– Non, c'est impossible.

– Tu ne me crois pas, je suis pourtant là'' dit le brun en caressant sa joue, sa tête se pencha pour aller embrasser le blandin mais celui-ci se recula,- qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Kanda l'observa fronçant les sourcils,- je suis qui pour toi ?

– J… je, je me sens perdu. On était enfermé, on se connaissait à peine'' il commençait à partir dans son délire. Kanda le fit basculer sur lit, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête furent coincés par les mains du brun.

– J'en ai marre que tu prends tout pour acquit. Que je dois à chaque fois te rappeler, Moyashi'' il y a eu un long silence où les deux se regardaient, Allen ne se débattait même pas pour sortir de l'emprise du brun, ce corps connaissait celui au-dessous de lui,- on vit ensemble depuis cinq ans, tu entends ça.

Allen rigola de bon cœur :

– Belle blague baKanda, comment je pourrais sortir avec toi. Tu m'as vu'' dit Allen se dénigrant, à quel point il se souvenait pour se dénigrer ainsi, des mots blessants lui venaient d'autres personnes envers sa personne,- comment quelqu'un de si beau, si magnifique pourrait sortir avec un monstre comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois à moi ? Est-ce que…

Kanda le gifla, Allen la sentit au plus profond de son être. La colère se lisait dans le regard de son compagnon. Le maudit ne pouvait pas considérer Kanda comme tel. C'était si gros, si impensable. L'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de si grave était marqué au fer rouge en lui. Oui, Allen le sentait, il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible pour l'avoir.

– Est-ce que tu te joues de moi ?'' les mains de Kanda agrippèrent sa gorge, sous la fureur, serrant fort l'empêchant de respirer.

– Est-ce que tu essayes de me tuer, **Yu**'' sa voix était si froide, Allen n'avait pas l'impression que ça soit lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui alors que le brun grimaçait de douleur, enlevant ses mains comme si quelqu'un les retirait de force.

– Laisse-moi tranquille'' dit le brun tombant à côté de lui, essoufflé.

– Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles, chéri'' dit Allen, amusé comme s'il perdait la tête, se penchant sur le brun qui ferma les yeux, l'embrassant profondément.

_De toute façon cela doit se faire. À quoi bon attendre._

…

– Ah te voilà, je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit'' dit Mana avec un sourire en le regardant. Lui restait là à regarder son père sans dire un mot ne sachant quoi dire. Son père était déjà habitué disant que c'était un truc de son âge. De son âge, ce genre de mot le blandin se perdait.

_Dis-lui__, ait le courage de lui dire que son fils est mort…_

Allen suivit son père des yeux le voyant mettre les assiettes en dernier ainsi qu'une boite de médicaments pour que le blandin puisse le prendre pendant le petit déjeuner. Apparemment, il était malade parce qu'il parlait avec lui-même.

_Ce n'est pas toi, c'est ton autre, il est mort quand tu as posé les pieds ici…_

C'est vrai, il sourit à son père en s'asseyant sur une chaise devant le buffet son ventre grogna de faim.

– Tu n'es plus fâché'' dit son père en se servant.

– Pourquoi le serais-je ?'' demanda Allen en tartinant son pain, sa tasse de thé sentait super bon. Est-ce qu'il aimait ça ?

– Tu ne te rappelles plus'' dit Mana en souriant,- c'est vrai que tu as passé deux semaines à me bouder parce que j'avais refusé de t'acheter la dernière console'' dit son père, Allen fronça les sourcils ?.

_C'est quoi une console. En fait ne lui répond pas, ce n'est pas toi et sûrement ce n'est pas Mana…_

– Je me souviens même plus'' murmura Allen en croquant son pain, il grimaça sachant parfaitement qui lui causait cette douleur. Il avait le droit de répondre, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Mana lui tendit la boîte qu'il prit et l'ouvrit, c'était à lui de taire cette voix, mais il ne le faisait rien, en cachant ces comprimés sans que son père ne se rend compte. Cette voix l'empêchait de sombrer et d'oublier d'où il venait. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de les prendre.

– Je vais arriver tard aujourd'hui, je fais des heures suppl'' dit Mana en buvant son café,- ne rentre pas trop tard et surtout'' soupira son père en le regardant sévèrement, il n'avait jamais connu Mana ainsi, c'était nouveau,- n'invite personne ici. Je te connais la dernière fois, vous avez mis la maison sens dessus-dessous. Tu n'es plus un gamin, tu as 15 ans.

Allen allait répliquer lui disant bientôt seize ans mais ferma sa bouche ne voulant pas être fâché avec son père. En fait, il trouvait ça amusant de devoir rendre des comptes à quelqu'un qui n'existait plus dans son monde.

_Tu vois quand tu m'écoutes, on va bien s'en sortir si on continue comme ça…_

Allen soupira de fatigue, son père le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Le blandin avait bien compris, il n'était pas insolent envers Mana juste que la voix l'épuisait. La première fois qu'il avait pris un de ces comprimés faisant confiance à son père, la voix avait disparu et l'ennuie de ne plus l'entendre lui avait fait peur qu'il s'était arrêté de les prendre.

– Dépêche-toi de manger, tu vas être en retard'' dit son père en se levant pour mettre son assiette dans le lavabo.

Il y avait juste une chose, une personne qu'Allen ne supportait pas, l'amant de son père. C'était la pire décision du monde que Mana a pu faire. C'était des sujets de disputes que le blandin savait ne termineraient jamais. Au moins, il a eu une victoire en voyant de moins en moins son parrain. Allen ne comprendrait jamais comment Marian Cross avait fini avec son père. C'était un coureur de jupon. Combien de fois, il avait vu son parrain draguer des femmes, à les baratiner pour les avoir dans son lit. Allen n'aimait vraiment pas Cross depuis tout petit, son parrain lui faisait peur, il faisait même des cauchemars. Combien de fois Allen avait dû écouter que son parrain était beau, drôle, charmeur, attachant, affectueux, doux. Ah les pauvres, elles avaient surtout le cœur brisé après. Sans le vouloir, le blandin avait écouté une conversation très intéressante qui n'était pas la sienne où Cross expliquait à Mana que son comportement envers les femmes était dû à son mal-être, que le roux n'était pas sûr de lui qu'il craignait d'affronter une vraie relation et c'était plus facile de papillonner que de construire. Que c'était marrant de découvrir une femme chaque jour que de vivre une routine. Ce jour-là, Allen avait levé un sourcil dubitatif disant que son père n'était pas tombé dans le panneau mais apparemment Mana l'avait cru. Ce que les adultes pouvaient être cons des fois. C'était l'envie d'aller les séparer pour dire que son parrain le baratinait.

Allen ne faisait pas confiance à Cross pour rien au monde même si celui-ci était avec son père depuis quatre ans. Non, il devait toujours être en garde pour trouver la moindre faille. Lorsque son parrain venait ici, c'était la guerre. Allen ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le chercher, de le mettre dans les pires situation. Mana avait essayé à chaque fois de le raisonner mais le blandin n'écoutait pas. Il avait en mal son parrain. Allen voulait le faire payer chaque jour s'il le pouvait.

_Je suis fier de toi…_

…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il connaissait cet endroit. C'était ce même plafond moche. Rien ne lui était impossible, il rêvait et ces rêves étaient bizarres, étranges. Tellement de vie, tellement de rencontre. Qui était-il ? Mana, c'était son père, pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir été mort ? Pourquoi il s'en prenait à Kanda ?

– Tsk, tu t'es enfin décidé à te réveiller'' dit le brun, assit sur la chaise, son dos contre le mur.

– Quoi tu t'ennuyais de moi, c'est ça'' dit le blandin tout sourire. Allen remarqua quelque chose de bizarre en se levant, il y avait du sang, des traces sur les murs, des pas ensanglantés sur le sol, le 14 tagués sur le mur,- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu ne vois rien sur les murs…

– Tu as encore perdu la tête, c'est ça. Tu as crié dans ton sommeil, tu as prononcé quelque chose.

– Quoi ?!'' Allen le regarda, le brun ne bougeait pas du tout,- Yu, ça va ?!

– Qui est Yu ?

– Toi…

– Je m'appelle Kanda

– Tu es sûr, je me souviens de quelque chose. On était dans un lit, tu as essayé de m'embrasser'' le brun leva un sourcil,- oui, je sais tu n'embrasseras jamais quelqu'un comme moi.

– Je n'embrasse pas les menteurs'' dit Kanda dubitatif.

– En quoi je suis un menteur'' dit Allen ne comprenant plus rien,- tu crois que je suis dingue.

– On a établi que non sauf si tu as quelque chose à me dire'' la voix du brun était rauque, il y avait des nouvelles traces sur sa gorge. On dirait des traces de doigts.

– Non, pourquoi ?'' se frustra le blandin,- mais bouge de là'' cria-t-il. Kanda le regardait tout simplement.

– Pourquoi je le ferais, je me sens bien ici ?

– Assit toi sur cette chaise'' sa voix commençait petit à petit à prendre le temps.

– Oui, plus en sécurité ici que là-bas'' sa voix était douce, le regardant. Kanda était en mode défensif.

…

– J'y vais'' dit Allen son sac sur le dos, Mana lui donna un accolade avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Il s'arrêta un instant pensant,- tu vas le voir ?'' sa voix était nonchalante. Rare était les fois où son parrain venait ici, le maudit l'avait en grippe.

– Je t'ai déjà expliqué'' murmura Mana en soupirant. Son fils était un cas à part.

_C'est ça, on va te croire. Ne lui fait pas confiance…_

– Bon j'y vais'' en fermant la porte brutalement montrant son mécontentement. Son père ne savait pas mentir, c'était pathétique. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable. Ce monde n'était vraiment pas le sien. Il avait hâte de partir.

_Et lui…_

Il courut pour prendre le bus qui allait bientôt partir. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi personne ne le croyait, il n'était pas lui-même. Son autre avait disparu devant ses yeux à cause du monstre qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer mais qui était là tapis dans l'ombre, le cherchant pour terminer sa mission. Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit cherchant des yeux sa meilleure amie Lenalee qui sautillait sur place en balançant son corps sous la musique. Il n'avait pas besoin de crier, son amie écoutait à fond la musique. S'approchant doucement avec un grand sourire, il posa ses mains sur son épaule et elle sursauta en se retournant brusquement retirant son casque.

– T'es en retard'' dit la brune en le prenant dans les bras.

– Je sais'' murmura-t-il en se décollant d'elle,- on y va ou tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ?'' Lenalee le regarda en levant un sourcil ne comprenant pas où son ami voulait en venir. Des fois c'était difficile de suivre les pensées du blandin.

Il y avait un monde pas possible devant à attendre que le portail s'ouvre. Le temps n'était vraiment pas beau, le soleil était caché par les nuages.

– Tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir'' dit la brune en lui donnant des biscuits au chocolat qu'Allen raffolait. C'était un petit peu leur routine.

– Avec ce temps peut-être mais c'était comme hier donc euh…'' Allen laissa la phrase en suspense, son amie avait compris. Leur regard cherchait d'autres connaissances.

– Tu penses qu'on aura des permanences avec les grèves'' dit la brune en croquant dans son biscuit.

– Non avec les profs qu'on a non qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, ils sont toujours là'' murmura Allen en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

– T'as sûrement raison'' Lenalee sourit,- il commence à faire frais. L'été est en train de disparaître tout doucement'' Allen hocha la tête avant d'enchaîner :

– Tu as réussi à faire le devoir en histoire ?'' dit Allen en ouvrant son sac pour sortir son cahier.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé idiot ?'' dit Lenalee en soupirant, regardant dans le cahier de son ami cherchant tout de suite à l'aider.

– J'ai oublié, j'étais tellement frustré avec moi-même que j'ai laissé tomber'' dit-il un peu gêné.

– Viens, on va s'asseoir là-bas avant que ça ne sonne'' dit-elle en le tirant vers le banc qui était inoccupé pour une fois, ils s'assirent,- heureusement que j'ai le brouillon avec moi, tu pourras le recopier.

– Le prof va voir que j'ai recopié non…

– Non, c'est différent, j'ai tout refais car ça ne me convenait pas'' elle dit en pointant les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.

– Dis surtout que tu ne veux pas décevoir le prof d'histoire'' dit-il espiègle, Lenalee bouda en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

– Tu vas arrêter'' dit-elle, amusée.

– J'aime bien t'embêter.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse dans tout le collège. Le portail s'ouvrit :

– Tu continues en cours'' dit Lenalee en se levant.

– Oui, merci tu me sauves'' elle sourit.

– Je serais toujours là pour toi'' en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Moi aussi'' dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient pour rentrer.

Lenalee et Allen se connaissaient depuis tout petit. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils étaient inséparables. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. C'était Lenalee et Allen. C'était les meilleurs amis du monde si l'un des deux avait un souci, même en pleine nuit, l'autre accourait aussitôt. Ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre en toute circonstance. Plus que des amis, ils étaient comme des frères et sœurs, inséparables. Ils connaissaient tout de la vie de l'autre et n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

À leur âge, ils sortaient souvent pour s'amuser mais toujours ensemble. Si l'un faisait quelque chose tout seul, l'autre se sentait délaissé. Ils fonctionnaient ensemble, un assemblage de leur personnalité. Ils se raisonnaient l'un à l'autre. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire lorsque l'un deux savait pertinemment que l'autre avait tort. Dans les coups durs, c'était là que la force de leur amitié se mettait en marche. Tellement facile de prendre soin de l'un de l'autre, ils étaient comme ça.

_Je te le fais pas dire, elle comprend, elle l'a toujours fait. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime…_

…

Allen était assis sur lit, regardant le brun qui était toujours assis sur la putain de chaise qu'il avait envie de brûler.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là que tu es sécurité là-bas !

– Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre'' dit froidement Kanda, le fusillant du regard.

– Vraiment, tu vas te comporter comme un gamin alors qu'on est enfermé dans une putain de pièce où il n'y a ni fenêtre ni porte'' le blandin essaya de garder son calme. Quelque chose bouillonnait en lui, demanda réponse et envie. Son cœur battait à la chamade,- je ne suis pas un menteur'' dit le blandin parlant doucement pour que l'autre le comprenne,- j'ai ces rêves étranges. Je crois que j'ai une meilleure amie.

– Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

– Lenalee Lee, j'ai comme des flashs, mais je ne sais si c'est la réalité parce que si s'était le cas cela voudrait dire que j'ai fait quelque chose d'' ses mots s'arrêtèrent regardant le brun qui tremblait,- ça va, tu as l'air mal au point. Tu ne veux pas venir dans ce lit'' il avait l'impression que son sourire était malicieux, le brun l'apercevait alors qu'il faisait un sourire charmant. Allen tapota doucement le lit de sa main droite, appelant le brun. C'était si indécent, c'était comme s'il proposait autre chose mais n'avait que faire comme si Kanda était à lui. Un sentiment lié à ce vide qu'il sentait.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Leur premier cours devait se passer au troisième étage. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était friand de la prof, elle était dure sans pitié. Comme tous les élèves de la classe, chacun espérait qu'elle serait absente.

– J'ai oublié de te demander'' dit Lenalee alors qu'ils entamaient les escaliers,- comment tu vas ?

– Sérieux'' rigola Allen.

– Tu sais de quoi je parle'' elle lui prit sa main pour l'arrêter.

– On va être en retard, tu sais comment la prof elle est ?

– Je sais et je m'en fiche pour le moment, c'est toi qui es important alors… !'' ses yeux ne lâchaient rien, elle était têtue et bornée. Allen adorait ça chez elle.

– Je n'ai pas pu'' il grimaça parce que ce sujet était sujet à dispute.

– Mais ça fait quatre ans qu'ils sont ensemble'' elle dit avec tact comme elle pouvait. La brune savait combien son ami détestait son parrain.

– Je sais, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas lui faire confiance avec mon père'' dit-il frustré alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher,- j'arrive vraiment pas.

– Et tu t'en veux'' elle murmura doucement alors que le bruit de fond empêchait les autres d'écouter, elle posa une main sur sa tête pour le caresser. Elle faisait toujours ça pour lui donner confiance depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

– Pas vraiment'' et c'était vrai en quelque sorte, son amie l'écoutait tout simplement,- je suis dans une période bizarre. J'ai envie de donner de la laisse mais en même temps connaissant ce pervers, ce coureur de jupon, je ne sais pas'' le blandin était dubitatif. C'était bizarre d'avoir ce genre de souvenir qui n'était pas le sien. Qui était-il dans ce monde ?

– Tu peux inviter ton parrain à dîner un de ces jours'' elle dit alors qu'elle vit son ami agripper fortement son sac, pas à l'aise du tout,- ou pas.

Allen rigola mais d'un rire amer :

– Tu touches vraiment fort.

– Désolée'' elle lui sourit.

– Tu ne l'es pas, mais je vais y réfléchir parce que j'ai envie de voir mon père heureux'' avec un sourire au coin. Voir Mana heureux a toujours été sa priorité.

– Tu ne veux pas être ce sale morveux…

– Je déteste quand ce connard m'appelle comme ça'' dit Allen alors qu'ils arrivaient au deuxième étage.

– C'est vrai que ton parrain n'a pas de tact avec toi'' elle passa son bras sur les épaules d'Allen qui prit sa main.

– Il est chiant, alcoolique, tourmenteur, bordélique un vrai emmerdeur'' dit Allen ajoutant toujours plus. La brune sourit :

– Mais Mana est tombé amoureux de lui'' elle finit :

– Mais Mana est tombé amoureux de lui'' répéta Allen en soupirant se retenant de vomir sous le regard amusé de sa meilleure amie.

– Tu veux que je te paye une glace plus tard ou un gâteau comme tu veux'' elle dit essayant de remonter le moral de son ami.

– Les deux si c'est possible'' en boudant.

– Bien sûr'' en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

Ils étaient proches que d'autres pensaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, d'autres les jalousaient surtout les garçons. Rien ne pouvait les séparer, l'un pour l'autre, c'était la promesse que Lenalee et Allen avaient fait enfant.

– Maintenant on va affronter notre pire cauchemar'' dit Allen en grattant sa tempe.

– Oui'' en tournant des yeux voyant déjà la prof de loin,- elle est chiante personne ne l'aime.

– De toute façon on commence mal'' finit Allen alors qu'ils se mettaient en rond.

…

– Tu saignes'' dit Allen en regardant les jambes du brun, tellement belles, tellement blanches, tellement à croquer. Il fit un mini sourire en voyant le brun les fermer. Allen avait beaucoup d'imagination. La main de Kanda, essuya le sang sur sa jambe droite qui le tiraillait,- tu veux de l'aide'' dit le blandin sensuellement vraiment c'était sorti tout seul.

– Tu m'as déjà assez touché'' dit Kanda, nulle part où aller parce que la situation allait devenir plus dangereuse.

Allen rigola :

– Je ne t'ai jamais touché comme tu le dis, j'ai fait en sorte de prendre soi de toi. Je t'ai sauvé la vie'' sa voix était douce aux oreilles du brun qui essayait de ne pas fermer les yeux,- Kanda, tu as peur de moi.

– Tsk, même pas en rêve, Moyashi.

– Alors pourquoi n'approches-tu pas ?'' une mélodie se faisait entendre.

– Pourquoi je le ferais ? Si tu veux vraiment me voir, viens vers moi'' le sourire de Kanda était espiègle comme s'il savait un secret qu'il ne savait pas.

– Comme tu veux !

…

– Tu existes, Kanda ?'' demanda le blandin incrédule.

– Vraiment c'est la seule question que tu poses, tu es vraiment chiant Moyashi'' dit le brun irrité.

– Hey, j'essaye de comprendre moi au lieu de paniquer'' dit-il sarcastique en plein milieu de la nuit.

– C'est toi qui remets mon existence en question, comment veux-tu que je le prenne et surtout, c'est toi qui paniques abruti'' le brun était agacé, le temps n'était pas clément. Le froid les accompagnait.

– Mais'' Allen se trouvait frustré voulant s'arracher les yeux, cette situation n'avait pas de sens,- je veux dire, c'était mon imagination pas vrai, ah'' désespéré le blandin l'était.

– Qui tu essayes de convaincre, Moyashi ?'' Kanda était agacé par tout ça,- si tu dis encore que je n'existe pas, je me ferais le plaisir de t'éradiquer de la terre moi-même.

– Comment on s'est trouvé là, il y a tellement à dire, tellement de monde. Vraiment Kanda, je le pense vraiment'' en se calmant,- dans ce monde tu n'existes pas'' sa voix était maline.

– Tu as le don de m'énerver, tsk'' dit le brun en s'approchant de lui, Allen s'éloignait sentant le danger, le brun l'était,- tu ne me fais pas confiance ?!

– Non'' le blandin fit un mini rire,- tu as vu ce que j'ai vu, ce que je t'ai fait, alors non mon cher baKanda, je ne te fais pas confiance'' sa voix était douce.

Tous les deux étaient en plein milieu du champ, les étoiles brillaient au ciel rendant l'endroit moins lugubre. Kanda était le premier à attaquer, le brun fit apparaître son sabre dans les mains. Allen le regardait faire, le visage du brun était tâché de sang, le sang coulait de ses cheveux. Combien Kanda avait tué pour en arriver là, se demandait le blandin en esquivant de près, le sabre passa sur sa jugulaire. Il eut chaud.

– Tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça'' murmura calment Allen, ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre.

– Pourquoi tu compliques ma vie ?'' dit agacé Kanda attaquant encore plus fort,- pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, ah Moyashi.

– Que veux-tu, tu connais la chanson ''l'amour de ma vie et toutes ces conneries'' bah voilà, où on en est'' dit tout sourire Allen, arrêtant le sabre du brun avec ses deux mains sans sourciller. Le brun soupira :

– Tu es un vrai emmerdeur dans toutes les réalités'' essayant de le frapper avec son pied, le blandin bascula un peu faisant une grimace, Kanda était fier de lui.

– Ça fait mal mon ange'' faisant valser son opposant, Kanda atterrit sur le sol,- ça doit faire mal''dit Allen avec tendresse, le brun ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre et sentit un corps sur lui, une douleur vive dans son bas ventre le fit cracher du sang, une force le retenait au sol, ses yeux partirent sur son ventre pour voir son sabre planter en lui.

– Connard'' cracha Kanda avec haine.

– C'est pas beau les gros mots mon ange'' sa voix était douce alors qu'il faisait tourner le sabre, Kanda s'agita en gémissant de douleur,- tu m'intrigues, tu n'es pas d'ici. Je t'ai entendu à la minute où tu as posé les pieds dans mon monde et pourtant peu de gens le font'' Allen regarda la blessure du brun qui essayait de se fermer mais le sabre l'empêchait,- c'est fascinant, ça doit faire mal pas vrai, mon cœur.

– Va te faire…'' une main se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant de parler.

– Non, il faut vraiment que je t'éduque. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que les gros mots ne sont pas beaux à dire'' sa voix était très touchante et enfantine,- on va continuer notre section si tu le veux'' le sang continuait à couler, les vêtements du brun s'imprégnait de ce liquide. Kanda avait du mal à respirer, son cœur battait à la chamade. Il avait besoin d'air se demandant comment il s'était trouvé dans ce genre de situation avec son amant qui n'était pas vraiment le sien. La main d'Allen s'illumina alors qu'il s'approchait de son front,- j'ai tellement envie d'apprendre.

Tout n'était que douleur, des images, des corps, du sang, des pleurs, des chambres lugubres. Tout n'emmenait qu'à eux.

– Je veux tout voir'' dit sombrement Allen alors que le brun se perdait dans les souvenirs, c'était tellement le bordel de tout reconstruire,- je suis presque, donne-moi ce que je veux vraiment.

Le temps s'arrêta, le son s'éloignait alors qu'Allen voulait comprendre ces mondes-là.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

NB : J'espère que tout le monde va bien avec le confinement et que personne ne devient dingue. Je reviens avec le nouveau chapitre j'espère dans l'esprit des trois premiers chapitre. Cela fait longtemps aussi. Une bonne pose qui m'a fait du bien. Bonne lecture…

— Kanda, tu es avec moi'' le blandin se leva du lit dans le ton de la conversation. Kanda leva un sourcil,- qu'est-ce qu'il y a **mon ange ?**

— On s'est déjà rencontré'' dit Kanda perdu dans ses pensées n'entendant pas _mon ange_.

— C'est vrai. J'espère que tu as été gentil avec moi'' dans le ton de la rigolade.

— Ce n'est pas réel, la magie n'existe pas, j'en suis sûr'' à bout de souffle, son corps lui faisait souffrir.

— De quoi tu parles'' avançant doucement petit à petit vers le brun.

— On était en train de combattre. C'est confus'' sa tête lui faisait mal.

— Est-ce que tu perds la tête, baKanda'' Allen s'arrêta à deux mètres du brun.

— On a établi que je ne suis pas dingue'' il y a eu le silence,- tu me pourchassais où je te pourchassais. C'était sans fin, tu as…'' Kanda le regarda, il sourit,- tu n'arrives pas, ah.

— De quoi tu parles ?!'' gâchant bien sa colère que le brun n'apercevait pas.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce symbole m'est venu comme ça et je l'ai dessiné au sol où tu ne peux pas traverser.

— Kanda, tu perds la tête. Tu dis que ne croit pas à la magie, ni à autre chose.

— Alors, traverse'' le brun était confiant.

— Je veux que me fasse confiance. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fuis, ce n'est qu'un symbole. Je veux t'aider. Tu saignes trop'' la voix d'Allen était si vive, si magnifique, si mélodieuse.

— Tu m'avais à ta merci et pourtant, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui me manque, j'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Notre mémoire est défectueux, c'est pour ça.

— Tu deviens complètement dingue, la faim ta montée à la tête, Yu'' si sincère, si douce, si prévenant comme du poison.

Le sang coulait sur le sol, traversant, arrivant jusqu'au symbole. Allen regardait fasciner, le sang de Kanda coulait. C'était si beau, il n'allait pas bien. Il perdait la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

…

La classe avait l'impression d'être des enfants attendant leur tour pour rentrer. C'était désagréable. Tout le monde la détestait. Elle avait cette façon d'être qui faisait grincer des dents. Elle parlait avec suffisance comme si la classe était des idiots qui ne comprenaient rien à ces cours. C'était pour ça qu'il y avait autant d'absences lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle.

— Elle me tape sur les nerfs'' murmura Lenalee doucement dans le rond. Il y avait toujours du bruit. La prof attendait le silence, mais c'était dur avec eux, car elle prenait tout le monde de haut. Comment madame Lulu Bell avait réussi à passer son examen pour devenir professeure était une énigme pour la classe entière et sûrement du collège tout entier. C'était quelqu'un de vraiment désagréable lorsqu'elle enseignait et c'était dommage, car c'était le cours d'art plastique et c'était deux heures de pure souffrance.

— Il n'y a pas que toi'' dit quelqu'un derrière eux.

— Bonjour Sachiko'' murmura Lenalee en se retournant.

— Salut vous d'eux'' elle était souriante.

— Comment tu vas ?'' demanda Allen sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Il y avait encore des gens de la classe qui arrivait en courant avec une mine pas possible comme si c'était leur enterrement.

— Oh j'allais bien en venant ici mais ensuite je me suis souvenue qu'on avait cours avec elle dès le matin et c'est le premier'' avec désinvolture en grignotant son ongle. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise.

— J'ai hâte que ça se termine'' murmura Lenalee alors que la prof faisait entrer des élèves.

— Courage'' dit Allen pour eux trois avant que le silence ne s'abat s'approchant dangereusement vers la porte où madame Bell était.

— Bravo monsieur Walker d'arriver pour la première fois en cours sans aucun retard'' Lenalee prit sa main pour l'empêcher de dire des conneries comme la dernière fois où il dut faire des heures de colle. Il passa silencieusement sans rien dire comme son amie. Les deux s'asseyaient toujours au fond avec Sachiko.

— Mégère'' murmura la rousse qui fit rire la brune et le blandin enfin quasi toute la classe. C'était ironique comme la prof n'entendait rien. Tout le monde était solidaire dans ce cours. Cherchant toujours à embêter la prof, la rendant dingue comme elle faisait avec eux.

— Bon'' la prof ferma la porte pour indiquer que le silence dorénavant était de mise,- sortait vos cahiers et ainsi que vos dessins que je vous aie demandé de faire'' sa voix était monotone et froide alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur sa chaise derrière son bureau. Elle prit le cahier d'appel et commença.

Tout le monde fit ce qu'elle demandait :

— Merde j'ai oublié de faire le dessin'' murmura Sachiko derrière eux,- c'était quoi'' en paniquant sortant une feuille blanche pour essayer de réparer son tir.

— C'est faire un dessin dans une surface abstraite'' répondit Lenalee doucement pour ne pas être le bourreau de la prof.

— Et c'était quoi la consigne'' elle n'allait pas du tout bien. Allen prit le relais :

— C'est de tracer des lignes qui se croisent.

— Ça je peux le faire maintenant et…

— Remplir chaque surface avec une texture différente'' continua Allen.

— Si c'est avec l'encre de chine je ne l'ai pas'' dit Sachiko commençant à tracer.

— Non le remplissage c'est avec le crayon à papier'' termina Lenalee.

— Tant mieux, sérieux comment j'ai pu oublier ça,'' elle traçait toujours alors que l'appel finissait.

— Passez vos dessins de l'arrière à l'avant'' et là, panique pour la rousse, maudissant tous ces ancêtres.

— Respire'' dit Lenalee en prenant le dessin du blandin, attendant la rousse.

— J'adore l'art plastique mais Bell m'énerve, c'est juste à cause de ça. Je la déteste'' elle dit en terminant tant bien que mal sous la pression.

— C'est pas mal'' dit Allen.

— Merci au moins je n'aurais pas zéro'' les trois hochèrent la tête et Lenalee passa les dessins vers l'avant.

L'heure passait doucement. La prof avait donné d'autres consignes pour les deux heures. Ce n'était pas très divertissant. L'art devait émerveiller, exprimait l'état de celui qui est frappé. De pouvoir être étonné, admiratif qui narrait la candeur du cœur face à l'inconnu. C'était comme nageait dedans alors que le temps tournait montrant la lassitude, le cynisme comprenant le sens de la vie sous les regards éblouis des gens. Un jeu construisant des images, des sons, des verdures. Donnant et reprenant évitant d'en faire une comédie et de ne pas être spectateur et de pouvoir inventer.

L'émerveillement était quelque chose de tellement beau qu'il fallait trouver son cœur d'enfant. Il suffisait juste de regarder un enfant pour comprendre que tout le fascinait, le captivait : une fleur, un insecte, un aliment, les couleurs. C'était quelque chose qu'apparemment la prof n'avait pas. C'était frustrant de subir au lieu d'aimer. Les heures passaient doucement, être prisonnier alors qu'aucun ne voulait être ici. Venir en cours pour apprendre et de ne pas venir ici pour être torturé, mais il y avait des profs qui prenaient ça à l'envers. Allen avait du mal à faire ce qu'il avait en tête. La consigne était de faire des compositions abstraites en couleur que ça soit en dégradés, appuyé, aplats et tant d'autres.

— J'ai faim'' dit Allen ne se concentrant plus alors qu'il effaçait pour la centième fois cette fueille. Lenalee le regarda sortant de sa concentration, elle sourit. Son meilleur ami était un ventre sur patte. Elle prit son sac qui était par terre et l'ouvrit pour chercher des petits gâteaux au caramel.

— Tiens'' elle dit en posant les petits gâteaux sur la table et retourna à sa feuille. Lenalee était équipée pour son ami. Elle avait toujours des petits trucs pour Allen, cela leur faisait plaisir de prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

— Merci'' en les prenant rapidement. L'interdiction de manger en classe comme si les élèves respectaient ça. Quand les poules auront des dents, il rit intérieurement empêchant de donner en spectacle.

— Tu t'en sors'' demanda Sachiko voyant le blandin froncer les sourcils. Ils étaient par groupes de trois.

— Plus au moins, je ne sais pas ce que je veux vraiment'' en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

— Alors dessine…

— Plus facile à dire.

— Non regard moi, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais, mais je commence à voir une forme sur ce papier'' Allen regarda ce que son amie rousse faisait et c'était vrai. Au début, c'était juste des couleurs isolées, mais maintenant il y avait comme une fleur en plein milieu colorié en jaune et violet.

— Je vais essayer'' la salle était calme aucun élève faisait du bruit. De toute façon juste un rire était la direction chez le directeur. Madame Bell ne tolérait rien qui agaçait un peu le directeur parce que leur classe allait souvent pour un oui et pour un non. Bell avait une dent contre eux.

_Tu crois, je me demande ce qu'on pourrait faire pour la faire taire pour de bon…_

— Allen'' dit Lenalee.

— Oui.

— Tu es perdu'' en prenant la feuille de son ami.

— Tout ça me soûle, ce n'est même pas drôle'' en montant sa voix.

— Je sais mais calme-toi, on va bientôt partir.

_C'est vrai, mais j'aurais aimé la faire tomber cette garce qui nous prend la tête. Est-ce qu'on va la faire payer ? Oui, toi et moi, j'en suis sûr…_

— T'as raison, j'ai pas envie de passer deux heures en colles.

— Je te tiendrais compagnie'' dit Lenalee en lui souriant.

— Je sais.

_Une blague, elle a peur des araignées vraisemblablement. Notre moitié nous l'a dit. On va le faire Walker. Ne me déçois pas, je ne t'ai jamais déçu…_

La sonnerie retentit enfin pour les élèves. Chacun rangeait rapidement pour sortir. Elle ne se leva même pas pendant les deux heures de cours. Une prof avec une autonomie de merde.

— Enfin une pause'' dit Sachiko entre les deux. C'était vrai.

— Le pire est passé'' dit Lenalee en se coiffant à nouveau enfin essayait de remettre quelques mèches qui s'était échappée de son chignon.

— Et après on a cours d'anglais'' dit Allen,- suivi d'histoire'' la dernière, le blandin regarda Lenalee qui rougit cette fois-ci.

— Arrête de m'embêter'' murmura la brune à son oreille ne voulant pas que leur amie en commun leur entende.

— C'est mignon ton béguin'' la brune soupira :

— T'es chiant, tu sais'' en frappant son bras.

— C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?'' dit Sachiko revenant vers eux.

— Savoir ce que j'allais manger'' dit Allen.

— Combien de fois tu manges par jour ?'' demanda Sachiko amusée.

— C'est un ventre sur patte'' dit Lenalee affectueusement.

— J'ai toujours faim.

— Et tu ne prends même pas un gramme'' dit les deux filles de la bande.

— Tu as tellement de la chance'' dit Sachiko suivit de Lenalee :

— Haha…

Le sujet avait changé. Ce n'était pas que Lenalee ou Allen voulaient exclure Sachiko, mais c'était quelque chose à eux. La rousse était une bonne amie depuis plusieurs années, mais c'était difficile de laisser ce qu'ils avaient et de s'ouvrir aux autres. Leurs secrets étaient gardés entre eux même pour un béguin. Les rumeurs pouvaient aller à une vitesse sans que quelqu'un puisse les contrôler. Sachiko était une personne de confiance, mais ce genre de problème n'était qu'à la brune et au blandin.

La rousse l'avait bien compris, mais elle n'était jamais écartée. C'était un trio qui faisait parler : une rousse, une brune et un blandin. La couleur d'Allen attirait tout de suite l'attention pour un jeune homme comme lui, c'était bizarre, mais à l'âge de ses neuf ans, ses cheveux petit à petit passaient du brun au blanc. Il y avait eu plusieurs causes, mais maintenant, c'était son côté plus qui attirait les filles. C'était toujours un peu bizarre, car avant, il se faisait insulter, personne ne s'approchait de lui, mais avec les années tout le monde changeait et lui aussi. Il avait plus confiance en lui, ses cheveux lui donnait un côté plus vieux qui plaisait a beaucoup de femme. Et son piercing à pendentif en forme d'aile d'ange doré sur son oreille droite donnait du charme à ses cheveux, le rendant plus classe.

Allen avait envie de faire un piercing au nez ou sur la langue, mais son père ne voulait pas enfin à l'âge de ses seize ans, il pouvait le faire. Mana était un homme compliqué qui lui répétait qu'il devait penser vraiment et de ne pas le faire sur un coup de tête. Le blandin n'était pas un enfant modèle, mais respectait son père pour réfléchir, mais il le savait déjà. Bientôt, dans trois mois, c'était son anniversaire et c'était ça son cadeau, allait le faire pour marquer une étape de sa vie. Lenalee sortit de son sac des bonbons, les distribuant. Personne ne se plaignait qui allait se plaignait pour des bonbons.

— Tu es notre sauveuse'' dit Sachiko en croquant dans son bonbon au goût de caramel qui fondait sur sa langue.

— Rien à redire'' répondit Allen en mangeant des chips que son amie lui tendait,- tu es un ange.

— Je sais'' la brune, prit des briques de jus et les donna.

— Tu penses que pour la prochaine fois. Tu peux faire le gâteau que j'adore'' dit Allen.

— Bien sûr'' avec un sourire au coin.

— T'es la meilleure'' en prenant son ami dans ses bras lui posant un baiser sur le front et dit doucement,- hey regarde, le prof est là.

Lenalee doucement sans attirer l'attention de leur amie Sachiko regarda où les yeux d'Allen étaient. C'était vrai qu'elle avait le béguin pour son prof enfin, c'était compliqué. Son cœur avait décidé d'avoir des béguins pour deux personnes. Ce n'était pas reposant pour elle. Elle avait hâte d'être en cours d'histoire. Son professeur Lavi Bookman était un vrai professeur passionné de son métier. Il avait toujours se sourire qui faisait battre son cœur et son cache œil lui donnait un charme de fou qui rendait toutes les filles dingues dans sa classe. Il était grand, élancé, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude et ses cheveux roux d'un feu incandescent. Tout sur lui, lui plaisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas le regarder, son regard était ancré en lui. Elle bouda en voyant des filles allaient lui parler. Elle aurait aimé y aller et faire pareille et de ne plus subir ces émotions-là.

— Fais chier'' dit la brune et Allen rigola alors que Lenalee posait sa tête sur son épaule.

— Ça ne sert à rien les béguins…

— Parle pour toi'' bouda son amie, Allen pouvait calmement son brique de jus,- je vais y aller.

— Va si'' en caressant la tête la brune.

— Et je vais lui dire quoi'' s'empressa de dire la brune complètement perdue.

— J'en sais rien moi'' son regard posa sur le prof d'histoire,- euh… bon sang, il y a un groupe de filles qui l'entoure.

— Je sais…

— Vie de chien'' dit Allen et la brune était partie dans un fou rire.

Sachiko était assis sur un banc en train de parler avec l'une de ses amis d'une autre classe. Lenalee et Allen étaient un peu plus loin, mais jamais éloigner pour rester à côté.

_Il est là enfin elle est là…_

Allen regarda, la silhouette féminine qui marchait un peu plus loin. C'était une façon bizarre de marcher tandis que sa meilleure amie regardait Bookman sans lui prêtait attention. La fille marchait, le regardait. Elle le savait, lui aussi le savait. Elle lui sourit de façon mystérieuse. Ses amis lui disaient de laisser tomber, mais c'était elle, le blandin en était sûr. C'était ce monstre qui prenait le visage des élèves. C'était devenu un akuma, oui, c'était ça son nom. Allen ne se trouvait pas dingue, elle s'était transformée en cette chose horrible qui planait et qui tuait ces gens qui partaient en fumée. Il n'était pas fou, son regard la fixa, son regard la suivait, cherchant ce monstre sous cette beauté.

— N'y pense même pas'' murmura doucement la brune en prenant sa main l'empêchant de bouger,- il faut pas que tu aies des problèmes'' redit la brune toujours ses yeux fixait sur le roux. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

— J'allais rien faire…

— Ne te fais pas exclure'' finit Lenalee en le regardant,- ce n'est pas elle'' Lenalee comprenait les pensées de son amie mais pour elle ce n'était qu'une élève tout à fait normale. Elle savait que son ami avait des problèmes mentaux,- tu as pris tes médicaments…

— Oui'' sa voix était faible.

— Ne me mens pas, jamais de mensonges, tu t'en souviens'' elle posa une main sur épaule pour le réconforter. Allen restait stoïque :

— Je ne fais pas confiance à mon père avec ces médicaments'' elle hocha la tête pour le laisser continuer,- la voix quand je prends les pilules je ne l'entends plus.

— Et toi tu veux l'entendre'' Allen hocha la tête,- est-ce que cette voix te fait faire des choses que tu ne veux pas'' elle termina calmement.

— Non, je suis en contrôle toujours.

_Mensonge…_

— D'accord et tes médicaments pour le comportement'' elle continua.

— Je les prends, je ne veux pas perdre ma voix.

— Je sais…

Elle regarda son meilleur ami. Depuis tout petit le blandin avait des problèmes de comportement, des troubles d'identités qui devait être contrôlé pour ne pas avoir des dérapages. Son ami lui avait expliqué qu'il entendait quatorze voix, chacune était différente. Certaines avaient des noms, elles n'avaient pas le même âge et elles sonnaient différemment. La première voix était une enfant très effrayée, lui criant dessus et lorsque c'était le cas, son ami ressentait parfois une douleur physique comme une brûlure et pour l'aider son ami d'enfance devait ruser pour la calmer avec des stratégies jusqu'à ce que la sensation de brûlure cesse. La deuxième voix était une adolescente perdue voulant de l'amour quémandant et utilisant son ami à cause de sa couardise. C'était le moins problématique. Celle qu'elle devait surveiller était le quatorzième qui rusait et affligeait à Allen des choses que son ami ne se rendait même pas compte.

Allen l'écoutait souvent du matin au soir. Son ami lui racontait tout, lui disant que Nea, la quatorzième voix était de leur côté. Voulant juste sauver son ami blandin qui était d'accord lui disant que ce n'était pas son monde. Qu'où il vivait n'était pas vraiment chez lui, qu'il était venu d'une autre dimension où la guerre faisait rage entre les Noah et les Exorcistes. Tant qu'elle était du côté de son meilleur ami, Nea ne lui fera pas de mal, c'était ce qu'Allen disait et elle le croyait. Lenalee ne se sentait jamais en danger avec son ami. C'était impossible, ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils ont évolué ensemble rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Elle irait jusqu'au bout avec lui. C'était ainsi qu'elle percevait son amitié avec le blandin. La sonnerie retendit dans le collège.

…

— Je sais qui est mon père ?'' dit Allen n'écoutant plus le brun,- Mana. Je suis Allen Walker. J'ai plein d'amis, j'y vais au collège. Je ne vois pas de magie là-dedans.

_Mensonge…_

_Ne commence pas, je viens à peine de commencer à me souvenir alors, laisse-moi respirer._

_Il est à nous._

_Je sais…_

— Tant mieux pour toi.

— Pour dire que je ne suis qu'un gamin ordinaire. Est-ce que tu te souviens ce que j'ai dis. On a pas mangé depuis je ne sais combien de temps, on n'a pas pu boire. Peut-être, on fait des idées.

— Non, je ne fais pas des idées.

— Ah bon cela t'a dit quoi ce souvenir. On est tous les deux, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse'' toujours à deux mètre du brun.

_Il doit céder le passage. Je ne veux pas le perdre. On ne doit pas le perdre. On ne peut pas._

_Je sais_

C'était une souffrance qu'il ressentait, ne pouvant pas être psychiquement et physiquement avec le brun qui rendait leurs vies tellement compliquer.

…

— Merci'' dit Sachiko en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Lenalee lui sourit.

— On y va'' dit le blandin son sac sur son dos en mangeant un petit biscuit.

— Monsieur Walker, interdit de manger en classe'' dit le professeur.

— Mais monsieur je suis en train de sortir'' en faisant le mouvement avec ses mains.

— Attendez d'être dehors'' continua le prof.

Allen hocha la tête, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde. Ils étaient dans les derniers.

— J'ai pas envie d'assister au cours d'histoire'' bouda Allen.

— Tu veux que ton père de tue après tes mauvaises notes'' dit nonchalant Lenalee en le tirant par le bras.

— Sérieux Allen, il faut que tu t'habitues'' murmura Sachiko en prenant l'autre bras.

— Je ne suis pas un enfant, je sais marcher tout seul'' en roulant des yeux.

— Si on te lâche, tu te casses'' la voix de Lenalee était douce avec une pointe d'autorité.

— Il me soûle le prof'' dit Allen de mauvaise foi.

— Waouh, c'est surtout que tu ne peux plus de voir les soupirs des élèves envers ledit prof'' rigola Lenalee en attendant son amie rousse.

— Je ne vois pas ce que les filles le trouvent, il n'y a rien de spécial'' dit-il malicieusement en regardant Lenalee qui lui fit un doigt d'honneur discrètement. Sachiko rigola en voyant son amie réagir ainsi.

— Toujours le béguin pour le prof d'histoire'' dit la rousse.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'aime l'histoire'' c'était une phrase qui sonnait bateau, pensa Allen.

_J'ai envie de le voir…_

— Bon, on se dépêche'' cria Sachiko,- on a pas envie d'avoir moins un'' Ils hochèrent la place, Allen se reprit et ils commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs. Le bâtiment était de l'autre côté. Pour y aller, c'était cinq à dix minutes de marche si les élèves avaient la mauvaise foi.

— J'aime pas l'Histoire, j'aime l'histoire'' cria Allen en se donnant en spectacle.

— Mais t'aime le cours de japonais'' dit Lenalee, le blandin lui jeta un mauvais regard.

_Calme-toi, juste des mots rien d'important. C'est ton amie, as-tu oublié ?…_

Le silence les entourait. Lenalee vit son ami perdre son humour, elle roula des yeux. Sachiko était trop pris dans sa course qu'elle n'avait rien aperçu du regard que les deux échangeaient.

— Un jour ou l'autre'' murmura la brune en arrivant au bâtiment C.

— **Lena, tu n'aides pas ton cas**'' murmura une voix grave

La brune fit une pause connaissant qui était devant elle :

— Hey, on y va'' dit Sachiko en les voyant pas venir.

— Oui'' en voyant la rousse courir dans les escaliers,- on t'a pas invité'' redit la brune.

Allen rigola en levant un sourcil :

— **Ma chère Lena ce que tu peux être drôle, je n'ai pas besoin d'être invité**'' il s'approcha d'elle.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi…

— **Haha**'' sarcastiquement,- **c'est de ta faute**'' dit cette voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Même si aujourd'hui, le quatorzième ne lui faisait plus mal. Il y avait une époque où c'était le contraire. Elle devait parler avec le père d'Allen pour son bien.

— Laisse-le venir'' murmura la brune en le prenant sa main. Allen fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

— Ça va, Lenalee'' demanda le blandin en voyant le regard de son amie fixait sur lui.

— Oui'' en montant les escaliers deux par deux. C'était moins un.

Quand la colère d'Allen était intense, les voix prenaient place le faisant oublier qui il était. Le sujet du prof de japonais était un problème. Son ami faisait une fixation malsaine envers leur professeur. Ils rentrèrent en classe en saluant le professeur d'histoire, Lavi Bookman.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Ce n'était pas qu'il était un monstre. C'était juste que sa naissance avait été compliquée. Allen Walker était différent, pouvant voyager entre les dimensions. C'était son pouvoir à lui. C'était ce qu'il pouvait croire quand sa mémoire était défaillante. Il avait eu tellement de vie, qu'il ne comptait plus. Il n'y avait que son amant pour rendre les choses plus difficiles. Pourquoi l'Univers lui avait envoyé le brun, était un mystère. Allen l'aimait vraiment, mais la mort était si belle et si tentante à chaque fois qu'il voyait son compagnon comme maintenant dans cette pièce où les deux étaient enfermés à cause de lui et de sa stupide erreur, voulant compromettre la mémoire du japonais pour arriver à ses fins.

Pour calmer le brun, Allen avait fait quelque chose à ses souvenirs alors qu'enfin, il dépassait le symbole. C'était une idée suggérée.

— Tu vois, je ne suis pas ce que tu penses que je suis'' avec un magnifique sourire,- je suis toujours cette personne bavarde qui panique à tout bout de champ.

Kanda ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, sa tête tournait, il y avait des symboles qui apparaissaient en l'air. Il y avait ce truc où il n'arrivait pas à mettre un doigt dessus. C'était si proche et si lointain.

— On est en train de perdre la tête'' continua le blandin,- je veux juste sortir d'ici. Peut-être la personne qui nous a enfermées veut qu'on s'entre-tue pour son plaisir.

Le brun n'était vraiment pas bien, il était temps de tout recommencer à nouveau.

…

Le temps ne s'arrêtait pas, le monde continuait d'avancer continuellement sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était les choses de la vie, dira-t-on. Une tragédie ramenait toujours son lot de conséquences, de la douleur, de la tristesse, de la colère, de la peur, de l'angoisse. C'était des sentiments connus que les humains essayaient de l'obstruer par la force pour retenir cette souffrance, mais le temps était leur pire ennemie et pourtant leur bienfaiteur. C'était des leçons qui n'était pas bien accueilli laissant des traces de convoitise, de jalousie, d'amertume. La vie n'était pas si ennuyante que ça si la personne pouvait trouver quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

La vie humaine était courte vraiment trop courte. Le premier souffle d'un bébé signifiait tout simplement le dernier. Allen se sentait seul dans cet immense parc au cœur d'une nature apprivoisée. Ses salons, sa terrasse et ses jardins abritant fontaines, bassins. C'était un endroit tombé du ciel et la nuit l'endroit était fermé au public. L'atmosphère de ce lieu était élégante, magnifique où rien ne pouvait s'y passer. La chance n'était pas pour tout le monde. C'était tranquille, c'était l'endroit où il se sentait plus en paix.

Le temps passait doucement sous les saisons, lui éternellement seul. Une énième phrase qu'il répétait dans sa petite tête alors qu'il était assis au bord tournant le dos à l'eau, regardant les passants, voyant le style et la technologie changer. C'était étrange et fascinant à voir, ces visiteurs qui revenaient à chaque fois ici. Pour Allen, cet endroit, il le connaissait par cœur. C'était une perte de temps. Mais il y avait cette présence constante qui lui faisait mal. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait, mais au moins le blandin savait une chose, il s'appelait Allen.

Il n'était plus personne à présent. Il avait appris à la dure que personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre. Et la sensation désagréable lorsqu'il traversait quelqu'un le retissa à essayer de communiquer avec le monde des vivants. Allen avait pris du temps pour se considérer comme un fantôme, c'était tellement ridicule. L'envie de connaître où étaient ses parents, cette peur viscérale dans son bat ventre alors que personne ne répondait à ses questions, lui fit voir noir, mais lorsqu'une personne l'avait traversé, le blandin avait compris.

La panique a été la plus dure à supporter, voyant trouble et pourtant il était mort ne sachant pas comment. Allen ne se souvenait pas des visages de ses parents, ni de leurs noms ou son nom de famille. C'était le trou noir, un cratère qui ne se remplissait pas avec le temps. Juste Allen, un adolescent perdu, avec un visage bizarre, des cheveux bizarres, un bras bizarre. Ses parents l'avaient certainement oublié de toute façon qui allait se souvenir de lui alors que lui-même non.

Il y avait ce jour fatidique où ce corps était emmené et lui par peur de se perdre, il resta ne sachant pas la galère que cela allait être plus tard. Comprenant maintenant que c'était son corps, le blandin grimaça. Ce n'était pas la pure joie. Allen voulait voir ses parents juste une fraction de seconde. Le monde tournait sans lui, c'était comme si sa naissance ne signifiait rien. Que lui, Allen était un être insignifiant venant et s'en allant définitivement au caprice du temps. Le blandin n'avait aucune incidence dans ce monde, il ne pouvait pas interagir oubliant le job des fantômes pour de bons.

Salivant de la bouche, voyons de la nourriture par tout ne pouvant pas le manger était une pure torture pour lui. C'était désagréable, il y avait cette faim qui ne se calmait pas. Il n'y avait que les animaux qui pouvaient le voir. Allen était en quelque sorte content, mais il n'y avait pas de parole échangée, cela faisait si longtemps. C'était une solitude qui le mangeait de l'intérieur à force d'envier et de vouloir quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais. Ses yeux regardèrent le soleil briller qu'il ne pourra plus jamais sentir. Que le monde était injuste, il sentit partir, le monde tournait, ses yeux voyaient le soleil s'éloignait alors qu'il tombait dans l'eau sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se trouver en haut.

— Fait chier'' dit le blandin en crachant de l'eau assis au bord du pont en hauteur comme à chaque fois. De temps en temps, il aimait aller voir les attractions, souvent, il y avait des groupes qui donnaient des concerts pendant l'été.

C'était ennuyant depuis ce matin, il ne se passait rien surtout des enfants qui courraient sous le regard rieur des parents souvent exaspérer. Allen les voyait quand ces ledit parents pensaient que personne ne les regardait. Soupirant, le blandin s'allongea sur la pierre en marbre regardant cette fois-ci le lac. C'était paisible et relaxant le menant dans un état transcendant comme s'il pouvait s'endormir. C'était une sensation agréable.

— Mais c'est pas vrai, le chien c'est encore échappé'' cria quelqu'un, Allen ne prêta pas attention,- c'est un abruti celui-là, Marie, aide-moi à le trouver.

Ce Marie apparent rigola :

— C'est ton chien pas le mien, mon cher frère'' se retenant de rire. Ce frère soupira :

— Ah bon depuis quand, ce n'est pas toi qui as quitté la maison le laissant. Je ne le fais que promener, ingrat'' se renfrogna-t-il.

Allen laissa sa contemplation pour voir ces deux frères qui se crêpaient le chignon. Adieu sa tranquillité.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas l'emmener avec moi, les animaux sont interdits là-bas'' dit calmement Marie en croisant les bras sur son torse avec un petit sourire au coin. C'était un homme de grande taille, très baraqué avec une peau ébène. Allen remarqua qu'il portait un casque sur les oreilles, il était chauve, ses yeux étaient souvent fermés. C'était bizarre que l'autre ne s'offusquât pas alors que ce brun l'engueulait. Allen sentait que cet homme dégageait une présence calme et tranquille.

Allen regarda le deuxième personnage, les deux n'avaient rien avoir l'un avec l'autre, mais sentait une certaine complicité entre eux. L'autre ne connaissant pas son nom était aussi grand, mais moins que son frère. Il avait des longs cheveux brun en queue-de-cheval, un corps fin, mais musclé, une peau laiteuse, des longues jambes interminable. Allen le trouvait beau vraiment très élégant. C'était son genre même en fantôme, il avait des yeux. Le blandin les observa partir à la recherche du chien. C'était ce genre de moment qui égayait ça non-vie. Le temps passait plus vite. Il se rassit au bord de l'eau. Les rires, les pleurs, les cris lui parvenaient ainsi que des insultes. Les gens qui venaient ici avaient un vocabulaire incroyable surtout les jeunes.

— Ma vie est nulle putain, j'ai encore foiré mes examens'' dit une voix masculine passant derrière lui alors que les autres rigolaient essuyant de le consoler.

Allen ne savait pas l'heure. C'était chiant d'être ici abandonné à lui-même sans aucun souvenir de son passé. Ne sachant plus s'il était plus jeune ou plus vieux. Ces cheveux disaient autrement. Soupirant, balançant ses pieds sous le vide comme un petit-enfant. Le ciel était magnifique embrasé par les tons orangés rouges. Un spectacle qui ne cessait de l'émouvoir. Des canards passaient sous lui, des oiseaux volaient au-dessus de lui, les feuilles bougeaient au gré du vent ramenant quelques pétales de fleurs volant dans l'air.

Une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était que le fantôme qu'il était pouvait sentir les choses alors qu'il ne pouvait pas manger. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait manger sans pouvoir. Au long des bords du lac, il y avait des gens assis parlant, mangeant, d'autres dormaient, d'autres jouaient de la guitare. C'était mouvementé en bas. Allen tomba à nouveau dans l'eau ne sentant rien, il n'y avait rien et se retrouva à cracher de l'eau. C'était débile ce qu'il faisait, mais cela l'amusait.

Ses vêtements n'étaient jamais mouillés juste de l'eau qu'il crachait brûlant son corps. C'était une sensation unique qu'il prit à aimer à force de le faire. Allen n'avait aucun souvenir s'il était sadique, s'il aimait ceci ou cela. Ce n'était pas compliqué avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, de changer de vêtements, de manger, de respirer. Il était juste là attendant quelque chose, est-ce que c'était sa vie après la mort, plutôt ironique. Un sentiment submergea en lui, une angoisse le bloquait l'empêchant de respirer et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Un flash, tombant encore et encore, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, tout autour était trouble, cherchant une main, cherchant cette voix qui allait le réconforter. D'un coup, il revint à lui.

— Tu veux mourir'' dit quelqu'un derrière lui. Allen ne prêta pas vraiment attention. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Personne ne l'avait jamais parlé ou regarder,- waouh, à ce point, Moyashi.

Allen se retourna, c'était un surnom qu'il n'attendait pas assez souvent qui lui revenait toujours. Surpris de trouver l'homme japonais à ses côtés le regardant malicieusement comme s'il connaissait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

— Vous me voyez ?'' sa voix était tremblante, si imprécise, si plein d'espoir.

— Tsk, arrête de pleurer'' dit le brun tapotant ses doigts contre son autre main,- dire que je voulais être en paix. J'arrive pas à savoir comment tu arrives à me trouver…

— Vous me connaissez ?'' Allen ne croyait pas ses yeux, s'était enfin arrivé. Quelqu'un le reconnaissait, mais comment. N'était-il pas mort, il y a très longtemps. Peut-être de la famille éloigner. Un sourire de soulagement était apparu sur le visage de cet homme.

— À force de jouer, tu commences à tout oublier'' dit le brun distrait. Allen ne comprenait pas.

— Vous êtes qui ?'' intrigué, il l'était, mais avide de savoir un peu plus. Quelque chose l'attirait et ce n'était pas tangible. Quelque chose d'unique, de si beau, de si universel. Et pourtant, tout n'était que ténèbres.

— Kanda'' dit l'homme en s'approchant de lui, posant une main sur sa tête,- c'est dommage que tu ne t'en souviens pas. Tu rends ma vie difficile toujours à me traquer. Cette fois-ci, j'ai le pouvoir et toi non, Nea'' continua-t-il.

Allen se recula, le regardant. C'était un sentiment connu et si inconnu en même temps.

— Je m'appelle…

— Je sais comment tu t'appelles, Moyashi'' dit-il en sortant un sabre de nulle part,- je dois t'effacer avant que tu ne te réveilles.

Allen rigola :

— Je suis déjà mort, je me demande comment vous allez faire ça…

— C'est de ta faute si je suis capable, il fallait juste me laisser reposer en paix'' dit le brun alors qu'une lueur sortait de lui. C'était un sentiment si paisible, qu'Allen sentait attirer par lui.

— Tu n'es pas lui ?!

— Non, je suis l'original et toi…

— Si sauvage'' dit Allen en rigolant, cette situation n'avait pas de sens et pourtant, c'était ancré en lui comme une routine toujours là, toujours voulant le traverser, connaissant cette situation.

_Que les mondes étaient intéressants…_

…

— C'est si simple si tu me laissais partir'' murmura le brun.

— Je ne peux pas'' sa voix était douce, si angélique.

— T'es chiant, Moyashi. C'est si facile de lâcher prise'' le brun émit un rire éphémère.

— Oh si tu savais à quel point tu es en tort. Kanda sans toi, je ne suis rien, si je dois écrire et réécrire mon monde, je le ferais.

— Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir'' dit-il dubitatif.

— Tu m'as déjà vu en œuvre'' en embrassant profondément le brun qui était son prisonnier,- Kanda, tu es destiné à être avec moi, même pour cella, je dois refaire chaque minuscule partie de ton être.

— Essaye pour voir ! Tu n'as jamais eu le pouvoir sur moi. Ta voix n'est rien…

Allen, lui avait montré tant de merveille, tant d'atrocité et pourtant, la seule pensée d'être avec lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était plus vraiment le gamin qu'il avait connu. Le blandin avait changé radicalement, voulant toujours plus. Ce n'était plus un conte de fée, lui montrant les univers, les étoiles. C'était devenu un cauchemar d'où c'était impossible d'échapper.

…

La nuit était tombée, de loin le ciel était embrasé qui perdait petit à petit sa lumière. Ils marchaient depuis un mois cherchant un refuge dans ce désert aride, s'éloignant de ceux qui voulaient les tuer. C'était que du sable à des kilomètres à la ronde. La tempête s'approchait d'eux à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis une semaine. La faim leur faisait perdre la tête, le sable se levait les empêchant de s'avancer. Ils s'étouffaient, leurs yeux les piquaient. C'était une nuit comme tous les autres, en cherchant bien une grotte se présenta devant eux, s'abritant pour laisser la tempête passer. Ils déposèrent leur affaire dans le silence le plus total, parler, c'était de l'énergie. Ils cherchaient une solution pour s'isoler même si leurs corps ne ressentaient rien pour l'instant.

— J'ai faim'' dit une voix résonnant dans la grotte.

— On sait, Allen. Il faut juste tenir le coup'' dit une autre voix.

— Comment, on est perdu, on trouvera jamais ce putain de village, Lenalee'' dit une autre.

— Langage, Lavi sérieux c'est quoi ton problème'' elle était à cran.

— Désolé, mais cette foutue carte nous aide pas'' dit Lavi en le jetant par terre.

— Très classe comme comportement'' dit Allen en enlevant sa chemise qui était imprégné de sang.

— Laisse-moi jeté un coup d'œil'' dit Lenalee en regardant l'épaule de son ami. Des lambeaux de peaux sortaient.

— C'est pas beau Allen'' dit Lavi en reprenant sa foutue carte.

— Oh laisse-moi tranquille et ton œil tu veux qu'on en parle'' dit-il sarcastique.

— Oh c'est pas vrai vous d'eux. C'est à cause de vos gamineries qu'on est ici'' dit-elle durement en épongeant la blessure du blandin.

— En même temps si tu n'étais pas épris pour cet homme'' murmura le roux. Lavi ne vit même pas la brune que sa joue gauche lui fit mal.

— Je n'étais pas épris de lui, je voulais juste l'aider abruti. Son fils allait mourir'' ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit. Lavi connaissait son amie, mais des fois elle faisait peur lorsqu'elle laissait montrer sa colère.

— Pour moi c'est pareil, tu n'avais aucun droit Lena. Tu as brisé, le'' continua-t-il.

— Je n'avais pas le choix, on n'est pas des monstres à ce que je sache. Je n'allais pas laisser son gamin mourir alors qu'il nous a gentiment recueillis chez eux'' dit-elle en lui coupant la parole,- tu aurais fait pareil.

— Ton histoire ne t'apprend rien, c'est pour ça que ta famille est…

— Ne finis jamais cette phrase'' sa voix était dure et rauque. Elle avait envie de le déchiqueter avec ses dents.

— Ça suffit maintenant'' la voix d'Allen résonna dans la grotte et dans leur tête, les faisant se calmer tout de suite. C'était une voix mélodieuse qu'ils ne pouvaient pas résister, voulant obéir.

Le silence était revenu, seul le bruit de la tempête faisait écho dans la grotte. Personne ne parlait, cherchant leur mot pour ne pas dire des conneries et énervé leur ami en commun.

— Désolé'' commença Lavi,- je suis à cran, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai envie de manger vraiment'' dit-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

— Ce n'est pas une raison'' dit Allen revenant normalement à lui.

— Je sais…

— J'en ai marre d'être pourchassé et je suis désolée d'avoir brisé notre couverture là-bas.

— Ce n'est pas grave Lena'' dit doucement le blandin,- je sais que tu as voulu bien faire. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, mais chaque action à sa conséquence au moins tu ne nous as pas fait tuer'' dit-il dans la rigolade.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Allen'' elle sourit.

— Vraiment pas drôle'' répéta Lavi.

La tension n'était plus. Ils se sentaient plus légers, plus libres dans leur action. C'était un moment de bonheur, car ils savaient ce qu'ils attendaient à la fin.

— Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père'' demanda Lavi alors que Lenalee parcourraient la grotte à la recherche de nourriture.

— Non, pas depuis qu'on s'est séparé dans le village d'Antoinette Blue.

— Ça me manque'' dit le roux.

— Pas à moi ce qu'ils nous ont fait est impardonnable'' répondit Lenalee au loin.

— C'est vrai, mais ton frère est là-bas'' continua Allen.

— Il n'existe plus pour moi'' sa voix était froide.

— Komui nous a aidées'' murmura Lavi. C'était un sujet complexe qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie de ramener sur le tapis. Ce village maudit les a tout enlevé.

— C'était trop tard, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie et j'ai failli vous perdre aussi'' sa voix était élevée presque désespéré, voulant leur montrer son point de vue. La vie ne faisait pas de cadeaux, elle l'avait appris à ses six ans. Une gamine devrait juste s'amuser et ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa vie.

— C'est derrière nous'' dit Allen en la prenant dans les bras.

— Non, tu le sais bien. On pourra jamais vivre tant qu'ils seront en vie'' dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son mon ami.

— Moi aussi je veux un câlin'' bouda Lavi, les deux autres rigolèrent et Allen ouvrit son bras en invitant le roux à les rejoindre.

Ce n'était pas une vie facile. Allen ne pouvait pas se souvenir, quand est-ce qu'il s'était amusé pour la dernière fois dans son village. Ses souvenirs n'étaient que sang et tristesse et pourtant autre fois son village était paisible. Oui, ce n'était qu'un conte de fée. Son père lui manquait, sa vie lui manquait, mais le passé ne reviendra jamais et ça le blandin devait l'accepter.

— Il faut qu'on dorme'' dit-il en s'éloignant d'eux.

— T'as raison sinon on pourra pas poursuivre'' dit Lenalee en allant vers son sac.

— Qui veut dormir avec moi'' dit Lavi mais personne de lui a répondu.

— Bonne nuit Lavi'' dit Lenalee en s'allongeant au sol mettant sa tête sur son sac et une couverture sur son corps.

— T'es pas fatigué'' murmura Allen en bâillant, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul.

— Je vais faire la garde'' dit-il.

— Tu es suicidaire, tu sais qu'on va encore marcher'' dit Lenalee,- Allen'' le blandin hocha la tête.

— Tu ne veux pas que je l'utilise alors va dormir'' dit-il calmement en regardant son ami, ses yeux brillaient. Lavi hocha tout simplement la tête avant d'aller se coucher.

— Bonne nuit, tout le monde…

Le temps se leva sous un soleil froid. Ils étaient prêts à partir à nouveau. Le village n'était pas très loin, mais comme ils marchaient, c'était des kilomètres et des kilomètres. La faim était toujours présente. Ils marchaient depuis quelques heures, le soleil agressait leurs yeux et pourtant, les rayons étaient froids. Cela ne les dérangeait pas, ils étaient habitués à tout ça. Pour l'instant, Allen voulait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait arranger son monde, _Yu_.

…

— Je ne sais plus où est la réalité, Mana'' dit le blandin regardant le ciel,- je ne sais pas quoi faire. À chaque fois que je pense que je l'ai, Kanda m'échappe. Pourquoi je m'entête à vouloir l'avoir. Qu'est-ce qui le rend si spécial à mes yeux.

La nuit étoilée ne répondit pas brillant de mille feux, incandescent, fluorescent ne se préoccupant pas des gens d'en bas.

— Tu sais à quel point, je suis têtu. J'arrive pas à le laisser partir. C'est la seule personne qui m'a vraiment aimé pour ce que je suis. Il y a des milliers de versions de lui, tu le savais, papa'' dit-il, ses jambes en l'air, alors que son corps était allongé sur une colline,- il me rend dingue. Pourtant, je pourrais avoir le monde à mes pieds et lui n'a que faire. J'ai essayé plusieurs méthodes, m'effacer, rentrer dans sa vie, mais le naturel revient toujours au galop chez moi. Voulant toujours contrôler tout de son être.

Des lucioles volaient, le bruit de la rivière, des grenouilles :

— J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier mais ne dit-on pas que la fin justifie les moyens'' en fermant les yeux, sentant l'air frais passé. Communiquant avec la terre et le ciel, ne faire qu'un. Son corps n'était que de l'énergie fertilisant tout,- je crois que c'est que des conneries. Une justification pour atténuer les pires atrocités.

Écoutant son cœur, une musique qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Sa venue ici avait changé le monde et la perception des choses. D'un instant à l'autre, il pouvait être où il voulait.

— Je veux juste être heureux à nouveau comme avant mais Kanda ne me laisse pas faire. Il est coriace, téméraire, il a un caractère de fou que je déteste, mais lui n'est que l'exception comme toujours. Mais je sais, c'est quelqu'un de briser par la vie, qui a dû se battre pour survivre. J'ai vu son courage, son entêtement, sa détermination. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je le vois comme…

Le silence de l'esprit et l'âme.

— Je n'arrive pas, j'essaye, mes mots ne me parviennent pas. Change Allen, dit une voix, ne le fais, dit une autre voix. Je ne sais pas laquelle écouter. Je suis perdu dans le méandre de mes pensées et de mes doutes, mais une chose que je suis sûr, c'est de le vouloir toujours et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps.

…

Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, une table en bois les séparant. La pièce était pourvue que d'une lampe éclairant partiellement l'endroit. Il y avait deux bouteilles d'eau ainsi que deux calepins, une clé, une pièce de monnaie posait en plein milieu de la table, deux crayons et une gomme. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange, c'était l'habitude. Le premier, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, des yeux gris avec des cheveux blancs, d'origine anglaise écrivait quelque chose sur son calepin alors que l'autre avec des cheveux bleu nuit, d'origine japonaise le regardait. Une routine qui s'était installée, il y a longtemps.

— Ne fais pas ça, Kanda'' soupira le blandin alors que le japonais s'arrêta de glisser sa main vers la pièce de monnaie, la lumière commença à clignoter,- tu vas arrêter de leur faire peur ?!

Kanda sourire espièglement :

— Vous n'êtes pas si fragile, vous, vous substituez…

Allen fit un sourire discret au coin de sa bouche, faisant ressortir une de ses fossettes.

— C'est adorable de voir l'évolution de l'espèce humaine'' redit Kanda en regardant l'homme en face de lui,- alors, quelle est la question que vous allez me poser ?

— Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de voir autre chose, quelque chose de plus beau'' murmura Allen rêveur,- j'en suis sûr que votre espèce est capable.

— Mon espèce'' fronçant les sourcils adorablement comme si c'était une blague,- oh, cette espèce que l'humain a détruit par peur ?!

— J'en suis désolé'' la chaise du blandin recula de la table, le faisant tomber sur le dos.

— Allen Walker, c'est très impoli'' dit Kanda, sa voix était vertueuse.

L'anglais se leva en gémissant, tout en prenant la chaise qu'il reposa en face de la table. Il s'assit sans aucun bruit.

— Des fois, j'oublie à quel point, tu n'es pas comme nous'' dit Allen, en passant ses doigts dans ses mèches blanches de façon élégante et sensuelle.

— Pourquoi je le voudrais l'être ?!'' Allen voyait de la confusion dans le visage de l'autre homme,- je suis comme la nature a voulu que je sois. Je ne comprends pas ce concept de vouloir être comme tout le monde. C'est beau de voir de la diversité, ne crois-tu pas ?

— Je le crois'' répondit Allen sans aucun doute,- pour créer un être comme toi, c'est juste magnifique'' ils se regardèrent longtemps, la pièce était silencieuse, le noir prenait place, la lumière clignoter.

— Et pourtant, je suis'' en disant ça, Kanda leva sa main dans l'air pour toucher le milieu, une barrière transparente apparut,- ici, car vous avez peur !

— Non'' s'offusqua Allen,- je ne suis pas comme eux.

— Tu es ici, car tu es fasciné par moi…

— C'est vrai, mais il y a plus, j'ai envie d'apprendre plus'' sa voix était douce, désespéré aussi. Allen voulait avoir une vraie conversation avec cette fascination devant lui. Quelque chose lui demandait de le chercher un peu plus.

— Le jeu ne fait que commencer'' dit mystérieusement le brun,- je me demande comment tu vas t'en sortir cette fois-ci.

Allen fronça les sourcils.

…

— Mana je ne vois ce que je veux voir. Je veux me passer pour un ingénu, mais la plupart du temps, c'est un échec. Je le transforme en qui je veux, en quoi je veux et pourtant, il y a toujours cette barrière qui nous sépare.

Il arracha quelques herbes, souffla pour reprendre le contrôle. La nuit, lui parait tout un coup moche. Cette nuit, étoiler était si fade, si amer.

— Je me sens souvent frustré jusqu'à penser à commettre l'irréparable. Ne pas avoir de choix. Est-ce que je le veux vraiment ? L'imposer à cet être qui me fascine, qui rend ma vie si palpitante. C'est agréable de jouer ainsi comme le jeu du chat et de la souris.

Le monde n'était pas parfait. Ce n'était que confusion :

— Mana, il y a de cela très longtemps, un bon ami à moi m'avait dit que je faisais une fixette que ce n'était pas très sain'' Allen rigola,- Mana, il a eu de la chance que ça soit mon ami. C'est un vrai crétin ce Lavi, je vous jure'' un sourire magnifique aux lèvres, regardant toujours le ciel qui cette fois-ci était gagné par les ténèbres.

— J'ai eu la désagréable impression d'être un gamin pris en faute et pourtant, je le savais Mana, Lavi avait vécu ce que je vis. Lui n'a pas de pouvoir, essayer de trouver toujours la meilleure version de la personne qu'on aime. Je crois que je me suis infligé beaucoup de choses, fouler du pied mon honneur, mon intégrité pour obtenir quelques miettes d'attention de la part de Kanda.

En imaginant bien fort, un visage apparut en face de lui. Une image si proche si beau construisit par des ficelles dorées. Kanda en grandeur nature. Allen n'était qu'un être humain si humain que tout se mélangeait en lui. Le spectre de ses sentiments s'évaporer ne laissant qu'un tout, amour, haine, peur, beauté, dépression, douleur, joie pour régurgiter le tout de manière brutale et intense.

— Mana, Kanda est ma passion. C'est la meilleure dose que j'ai et que je puisse rêver.

_à suivre..._

Commentaire anonyme :

Akuz : Thank you for your review. I hope you love this chapter to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Qui j'étais ?**

Aujourd'hui encore, je pensais à lui inlassablement. C'était devenu ma prison, c'était bizarre et étrange d'être autant à fond sur une seule personne qui ne me connaissait pas. Mon existence pour Kanda était inexistante. Je me sentais toujours envahi par tant d'émotions quand mon regard le croisait pour un instant. C'était une petite bombe à la longue qui devenait douloureuse pour moi. Ce n'était pas drôle d'aimer, ça faisait mal bon sang, j'aurais préféré ne rien ressentir. Ce genre de sentiment n'était pas pour moi.

À la longue, j'aurais plus l'impression de vivre un supplice qu'un engouement. Aimer Kanda me terrifier. Le détester me terroriser. Je me sentais jamais à l'abri avec lui, mon cœur faisait des sauts d'anges me coupant le souffle. C'était un pouvoir que le brun avait sur moi. Je n'étais rien pour lui, il ne connaissait certainement pas mon nom. Parfois faute de l'oublier, je m'oubliais au passage. Je devenais psychotique à force de toujours le chercher, un regard, sa silhouette, son parfum ou même sa voix.

Kanda était quasi sûrement, certainement une obsession. Au début, c'était juste un petit coup de cœur. C'était normal, Kanda était quelqu'un de vraiment magnifique. Vous l'avez vu, dieu, j'aurais donné père et mère sans concession pour n'avoir qu'un bonjour de sa part. Oui, je suis pitoyable. Yu Kanda était juste la personne la plus sexy, élégant, prestigieux, gracieux, éblouissant qui m'était donné de voir. Sérieusement, personne ne pouvait lui dire non. D'une beauté fatale où tout le monde concurrençaient tout le monde. C'était la guerre à qui aurait une chance avec lui et pourtant dieu sait combien de refus, il y a eu.

Kanda avait un caractère brut à l'antipode de son physique. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de doux, mais son apparence l'était. Kanda était le yin et le yang. Le harcèlement qu'il subissait était énorme. Les personnes qui le rentraient dedans ne savaient pas ce que voulaient dire un non, ce n'était certainement pas un oui. C'était vraiment une fatalité. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir ça, c'était malingre et immature. C'était un jeu pour eux alors que moi, je voulais gagner son cœur. Kanda ne faisait aucun effort pour son identité sexuelle ce qui frustrait beaucoup de monde. Il y avait de l'espoir.

C'était enfermé des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé, j'étais offusqué parfois de ça. Il n'y avait pas qu'une sexualité. Pourquoi les gens, systématiquement, disait « _ah, tu as une petite amie »_ aux hommes et aux femmes, « _ah, tu as un petit ami »_. Pourquoi ne pas faire juste simplement « _alors un petit ami ou une petite amie_ » au moins, ce n'était pas de l'enfermement, mais plus une liberté sans-gêne. C'était ainsi que mon père me posait la question.

J'avais un père compréhensif, à l'écoute. Quelqu'un que je chérissais depuis toujours. Mana était très important pour moi, mais une source d'angoisse assurer. J'ai peur de le perdre, c'était une pensée qui ne me quittait pas qu'importe ce que je faisais, mais j'essayais de faire avec, car un jour ou l'autre, je le savais. Personne n'était immortel. C'était un sujet qui était clôt lorsque je pensais trop. Ce n'était pas très sain.

J'étais assis seul sous un arbre regardant les collégiens s'amuser. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'avoir des amis. Je n'ai jamais eu. Ah quoi bon se donner de la peine si tout le monde m'appelait le maudit. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Les gens me regardaient toujours bizarrement avec leur regard de pitié qui me faisait voir noir. J'avais juste envie de leur montrer mon vrai moi juste une seconde pour les voir avoir peur, mais ce n'était pas la peine, je n'allais pas gaspiller ma salive pour eux. Ces gens ne me méritaient pas. Je détestais quand quelqu'un parlait de mon bras gauche à cause de ma malformation ou de mon œil ou de mes cheveux blancs. Ces collégiens me tapaient sur les nerfs, j'aurais aimé qu'ils me laissent tranquille, mais apparemment le cerveau leur manquait.

C'était pitoyable, je ne me laissais pas faire, essayant de me retenir me disant qu'ils n'étaient pas comme moi heureusement. Ces pauvres collégiens ne connaissant pas leur monde. J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose, mais mon père aurait râlé sauf si je lui disais à quel point ces gens étaient ignobles avec moi. Perdre quelques élèves n'était rien. Une odeur lui parvient. C'était toujours cette même odeur tellement agréable au nez. Un mélange de caramel, de fruit et de bois frais. Une odeur exquise qui faisait mes nuits. C'était un calmant à tous mes tourments. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir où cet être, cher à mon cœur était. Dieu que j'avais envie de le dévorer.

Mes sens étaient découplés en sa présence. Fermant les yeux, je sentais juste ses pas, son odeur, sa voix parlant calmement à son meilleur ami, Lavi Bookman. Enfin, c'était ce que tout le monde pouvait voir de l'extérieur, mais moi, je le savais, Kanda bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur, mais avait en horreur de laisser ses émotions s'échapper à la vue de tous. Je le comprenais, qui avait envie de donner en spectacle devant tout le monde. J'écoutais rarement ce qu'ils disaient, car je me sentais un peu mal en les écoutants, c'était des secrets, des décisions qui n'avaient rien avoir avec moi. L'homme que j'aimais ne me connaissait pas, j'étais seul dans cet amour. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit malsain, mais me connaissant, je pariais sur ça.

Ce qu'ils discutaient aujourd'hui était intéressant. Il y avait dans l'air un sentiment d'amertume, de culpabilité, d'idiotie, mais surtout une odeur très persistante que je connaissais. J'écoutais attentivement :

— Franchement quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre ?'' la voix du brun était trop posée.

— Oh ça va, Yu'' se plaignit le roux. Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent,- je n'ai pas fait de connerie.

— Elle a quel âge au moins ?'' les deux se regardèrent alors qu'ils rencontraient dans un bâtiment,- tu ne sais même pas et tu n'as même pas demandé ?!

— On était pressé…

— Ne m'appelle pas quand tu iras en prison'' en montant les escaliers. Leurs pas résonnaient dans ma tête et c'était désagréable.

— Elle avait seize ans, j'en suis sûr'' du doute dans sa voix. Je sentais l'envie de meurtre chez le brun. C'était persistant.

— Je l'espère pour toi, baka usagi'' se révolta Kanda qui le frappa, un gémissement plaintif de la part du roux me fis-je revenir à moi.

Bon sang, ce que c'était désagréable de revenir à moi avec un mal de crâne. Une autre odeur me happa sans le vouloir.

— Salut, Allen'' dit ma seule amie que je tolérais.

— Salut, Lenalee. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur'' dis-je alors que mon mal de crâne passait tout doucement. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, posa son sac entre ses cuisses et sa tête vint se poser contre l'arbre.

— Cet endroit est vraiment agréable'' dit-elle, échappant à la question. Je savais déjà la réponse du pourquoi,- c'est toujours chaud alors qu'il fait un froid de canard'' en me donnant quelques fiches.

— Merci'' dans un souffle, en rangeant dans mon sac.

— De rien, j'étais vraiment inquiète quand tu n'es pas venu en cours la semaine dernière'' sa voix transmettait de l'anxiété.

— Désolé, des fois j'oublie de prévenir.

— Dit surtout que tu t'en fiches'' en me regardant.

— Moi, m'en ficher. Lee, tu me prends pour qui ?'' en souriant, mais c'était vrai, je m'en fichais. Les humains des fois me tapaient sur les nerfs. Ne jamais perdre le contrôle, mon père me disait souvent ça. C'était la pire semaine de ma vie alors que j'avais terriblement faim et que je ne trouvais pas de solution à mon problème.

— Je te crois, mon cœur'' dit-elle en rigolant.

Je n'apprécie guère le genre humain en général, mais quelques-uns sortaient du lot. Je ne savais jamais quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. Lenalee et moi, notre amitié était compliquée. Je n'étais pas friand d'avoir des amis, à chaque fois qu'elle venait me parler, je l'envoyais bouler. C'était un ras-le-bol général à cause de la lassitude que j'éprouvais pour les êtres humains. Faire et donner, de la valeur à une amitié qui n'allait pas vraiment durer dans le temps. Lenalee allait vieillir, mais pas moi à un certain moment de ma vie.

— Alors, toujours prêt à aller jeter un œil à la maison'' repris Lenalee.

— Pourquoi, tu t'intéresses tellement à ça ? C'est une maison abandonnée et surtout en piteux état'' je lui ai dit.

— Oh, Allen mais c'est ça qui est amusant peut-être on va découvrir des trucs pas naturels'' dit-elle enthousiaste.

— Tu sais, il fallait juste dire surnaturelle.

— Oh tu es rabat-joie'' se plaignit-elle en me frappant sur mon épaule droite.

— Ton frère le sait'' dis-je connaissant la réponse. Komui Lee était le grand frère le plus sur protecteur de la Terre que j'avais envie d'envoyer bouler. Je voulais toujours rester loin de lui, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois j'avais juste une envie subite de le tuer à cause de sa voix aiguë quand il pleurait sa pauvre Lenalee chérie. C'était pour ça que je n'allais quasi jamais dans leur maison pour ne pas souffrir le martyr.

— Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne pourra pas le tuer'' un sourire au coin.

— Ah'' soupirais-je,- on va avoir encore des ennuis.

— Franchement Allen, ton père est génial de te laisser partir avec moi.''

Dit surtout que Mana n'avait pas envie que tu ailles seule dans cette maison avec tous les tarés qui sont dans les rues, pensais-je.

— Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu as envie d'y aller'' dis-je avec amertume, mais elle fit la sourde oreille.

— C'est un secret.

— Tant qu'on se fait pas arrêter, ça me va'' cette conversation n'allait nulle part, pensais-je alors que je me levais.

— Tu vas voir, Allen. Tu vas adorer'' dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

J'ai fait une grimace, je n'aimais vraiment pas les contacts. Une zen attitude était primordiale pour ne pas la dévorer. Voilà pourquoi je faisais très peu d'amis. Fichue condition familiale, merci Mana pour le cadeau.

— On y va'' dis-je à bout de souffle, entendant le cœur de Lenalee battre plus fort. J'ai mordillé ma lèvre inférieure en la poussant doucement.

— Ça va'' sa voix était inquiète.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas'' je n'avais pas la tête à l'expliquer, j'avais juste envie de partir d'ici. C'était difficile à faire quand j'ai une amie qui me collait souvent,- dis-moi, tu l'as fait ?'' je vais la faire fuir, c'était la seule solution.

— J'ai fait quoi ?!

— Tu sais ce que tu m'as dit avec'' mais elle m'interrompît en me posant une main sur ma bouche.

— Ok, ok j'ai compris'' en souriant toute gênée.

— Oh alors, tu l'as fait'' avec un sourire espiègle voulant connaître tous les détails, mais elle me fit faux bond en courant vers sa classe. C'était tellement facile que c'était un jeu d'enfant.

…

— Mon fils, tu vas encore réécrire le monde'' dit son père.

— J'en sais rien, j'aime avoir un semblant d'innocence. J'aime me transformer, devenir quelqu'un d'autre'' assis sur une chaise, jouant avec un couteau.

— Ce n'est pas ton essence. Pourquoi ?'' son père s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Il n'était plus un gamin à qui il fallait dire « _Ne fait jamais ce que je ne ferais pas_ ».

— Parce que je n'arrive pas à obtenir ce que je veux vraiment'' frustrer, le blandin l'était. C'était si absurde, mais il devait continuer.

— Tu es toujours insatisfait depuis ta naissance, jeune homme'' dit son père amusé,- je ne sais si je t'ai trop gâté.

— Haha, non loin de là. Je veux peut-être me prouver quelque chose. Je pense, j'imagine des tas de choses que je veux faire. Il y a cette pièce que je n'ai jamais utilisée.

_Je suis là où tu m'as laissé dans la route du néant._

_Je me suis laissé prendre en otage parce que tu m'as convaincu qu'on pouvait le faire._

_Je n'ai pas tort._

_Tu n'as pas non plus raison._

_Sans moi, rien ne va se passer._

_Je sais…_

— Allen, fils, tout va bien'' en caressant sa tête pour le ramener dans la réalité.

— Oui, papa. Perdue dans mes pensées, désolées. J'ai cette pièce, elle est incroyable. Elle ne fait pas partie du temps. Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai envie d'y emmener.

— Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça.

— Elle est là depuis la création des univers, Mana'' pensif,- j'ai besoin de l'emmener. Cette pièce pourra me donner ce que je veux vraiment.

— Allen, reviens'' dit son père alors que la pièce s'illuminait, l'aveuglant,- ce n'est pas la réalité mon fils, reviens vers moi.

…

C'était une aventure que je ne pourrais jamais oublier alors que je vivais encore chez ma famille. Ma magnifique chambre qui m'avait vu grandir. Cette même chambre lors d'une après-midi ensoleillée alors que toute la famille regardait la télévision, nous étions allongés sur le lit. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû savoir que mon amant n'était pas du genre farouche, loin de là. C'était ce qui posait plusieurs problèmes. Un petit ami qui avait des idées si perverses que le blandin était excité de savoir qu'à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait rentrer dans ma chambre pour nous surprendre. De peur de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, je l'ai repoussé, mais c'était peine connaître Allen Walker. L'idée même n'était pas mauvaise, mais le problème, j'avais peur de faire trop de bruit, que mon père me tue.

Allen n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait cette façon de faire qui me laissait sans voix, sans repère. Me bouleversait, me faisait faire des choses qui n'étaient pas dans mon caractère. C'était comme une petite voix qui m'appelait pour le satisfaire. Bien décider d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mon amant m'embrassa à nouveau, appuyant ses caresses. La pensée même d'être découvert ne me traversa plus, je ne pouvais pas me mentir, il m'excitait tellement que, bien vite, l'envie dépassa la peur. Ce n'était que nous alors qu'il me déshabillait en me dévorant du regard. Ce feu au creux de mon bas-ventre m'incendier alors que sa langue parcourrait mon corps de baiser, ses mains chaudes à ma peau, s'enfonçant, possédant me donnant envie de gémir alors que sa langue arrivait à destination, mon entrée.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent sur mes fesses alors que sa langue s'amusait à mon entrée, sortant, rentrant, jouant avec ma patience. C'était si délicieux que j'oubliais où on était. Ses coups de langue étaient endiablés, me mouillant. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, que mon corps avait besoin de ça pour fonctionner. C'était comme une vague, ramenant et dévastant tout sur son passage. Je ne voulais pas être juste ici pour son plaisir que je le bascule sur le lit, je voulais lui montrait quelque chose alors que je baissais la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et m'aidai à défaire la ceinture. Je prenais mon temps, je le caressais d'une main aventureuse. Je sentais sa verge bien dure et bien chaude. Mes doigts glissèrent dans son boxeur, je sentais sa peau douce filer sous ma main. Son odeur était intoxiquant à mes narines, cela me mettait dans tous mes états.

Son pénis frémit sous mes caresses. Puis d'un geste, je baissais tout, je me trouvais nez à nez avec cette belle verge qui coulait de désir pour moi. Du bout de la langue, je recueillais, comme un nectar, les gouttes transparentes qui s'échappaient. Allen ne faisait que gémir, sa main sur mes cheveux, caressant ma tête. Ma langue finit par lécher tout le gland, je l'entendais soupirer de bonheur, me disant de continuer alors qu'on se plaçait à ce qu'il puisse jouer avec moi aussi. Mon corps trembla alors qu'il jouait avec mon pénis avalant mon gland, ses doigts à intérieur de moi, jouant, m'ouvrant, m'écartant à sa guise. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer que je sortais sa verge de ma bouche pour reprendre ma respiration. Sa langue traça ma raie avant de l'enfouir à l'intérieur de moi, ses doigts écartant mes parois.

J'étais aux anges, rien qu'à cette intromission en moi, me rendant fébrile. Sa respiration était forte sur mes fesses alors que j'avalais à nouveau sa verge, je le gobais sans problème. Allen accentua le mouvement de sa verge dans ma bouche, je sentais que je n'allais plus tenir. Cette langue qui jouait à l'intérieur de moi, sa main qui caressait ma hampe, sa verge dans ma bouche, me rendait dingue. C'était peine croyable si mon père et mon frère n'entendaient pas ce qu'on faisait. L'attente était là alors qu'on se séparait, il vint m'embrasser passionnément. Il me plaça mon dos contre son ventre, sa main glissant jusqu'à mon sexe, le caressant de haut en bas alors que mes gémissants furent étouffés par sa main.

Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque :

— Prêt'' murmura-t-il alors que la pointe de son gland rentrait en moi tout doucement écartant mes parois. Il me pénétrait doucement, sa main vint enlever mes longs cheveux bruns pour le placer sur l'un de mes épaules puis venir m'embrasser ma nuque alors qu'il continuait à me pénétrer. La chaleur que nos deux corps dégageaient était brûlante. Je peinais à peine à rester en contrôle, alors que mon corps descendit, mes bras sur le lit, lui donnant ce qu'il voulait. Ses mains sur mes fesses, j'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était qu'il me défonce de toutes ses forces. Je devenais incontrôlable, mon corps tremblait d'excitation, d'impatience que sa hampe bouge en moi. Sentir sa verge m'ouvrir sans effort m'exciter, me faisait gémir. Je voulais plus alors que lui ne bougeât pas. J'étais comme en transe alors qu'il s'est mis à mouvoir. Ses coups étaient précis, je sentais son sperme coulait en moi alors qu'il accélérait.

À un moment donner, il dut mettre sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier de plaisir. Sa main venant caresser ma verge, je n'étais plus moi-même. J'étais en dehors de mon corps alors que ses coups se faisaient sentir en moi, me basculant. Mes joues étaient en feu, mon corps s'enflammait. Ses mains étaient des douces caresses comparées à sa verge qui maltraitait mon anus. Je me sentais remplit de son sexe qui rentrait touchant à chaque fois mon fond. Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même alors que je le sentais se vider dans mon petit trou que j'ai joui très fort, me laissant sans force. Il vint m'embrasser, notre respiration était forte.

Plus tard, je n'ai jamais eu autant honte quand mon frère m'est venu me parler. Quelqu'un voulait vraiment creuser ma tombe.

_À suivre…_

**NB :** avant dernier chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

— Tu m'as fait narrer l'histoire'' s'offusqua Kanda, les joues en feu, assis sur une chaise en face du blandin qui avait un sourire énorme, la table en bois les séparant,- en plus chez ma famille.

— Cela ne t'a pas plu'' s'indigna Allen.

— C'est juste une histoire qui ne sait jamais passer. C'est à cause de toi que j'ai été puni'' la dernière phrase, le brun l'avait dit doucement.

— Mais cela t'a émoustillé, baKanda.

— Tsk, tais-toi, Moyashi'' énervé contre lui-même de ne pas pouvoir dire non, être absorbé par ces histoires, ne faire qu'un.

— J'ai d'autres en stock'' malicieux, sa voix était charmeuse.

— N'y pense même pas'' est-ce que c'était vraiment passé ainsi ou…

— Tu vas adorer celui-ci'' alors qu'une lumière prenait forme.

…

C'était une fin de journée ordinaire, rien ne se passait. Je mourrais d'envie de rentrer chez moi. Il y avait ce pot de départ pour l'un de nos camarades qui avait été super touché. Moi, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de partir. Que le week-end me paraissait si loin. Ce genre d'ambiance n'était pas ma tasse de thé. Au bout d'un moment, je pouvais plus de ses regards que quelques-uns m'envoyaient. Et puis, il y avait bien entendu, Allen que j'adorais appeler Moyashi ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. C'était la personne la plus déterminée à m'avoir. Je ne savais même plus combien de fois, je lui ai dit non. Mais à force, je lui ai cédé lui demandant de me trouver aux archives.

Il n'était pas surpris, c'était comme s'il attendait cela depuis longtemps. Tout content, il me dit à tout à l'heure. Je me suis fait discret pour voir si personne ne me poursuivait, j'ai descendu aux archives pour l'attendre. L'endroit était un peu vieillot. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui descendaient ici. La plupart étaient des stagiaires. La pièce était éclairée par plusieurs lampes jaunes. Mon corps était en chaleur, je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais une envie soudaine de me mettre à nu sans raison.

— Bonsoir, Kanda'' dit la voix du blandin qui descendait les escaliers avec un sourire charmeur,- pourquoi vouloir me voir ici ?

Je l'ai regardé, Allen avait un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es ici, Moyashi'' en soupirant, cette chaleur ne cessait d'augmenter, c'était comme une bouffée de la chaleur mais en pire. Allen resta étonné, mais ne démonta pas.

— C'est difficile à savoir avec toi, Yu'' sa voix se porta, mes yeux s'embrumaient à mesure que je m'avance vers lui. Il y avait ce je-ne-sais-pas-quoi qui disait que ce n'était pas normal, mais je n'écoutai plus. Je mettais à genoux devant lui, défaisant rapidement sa braguette, qu'il me regarda intensément, sa main caressant ma joue droite.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?!'' dis-je d'une voix sensuelle,- ce que tu as toujours voulu !'' je lui sortis sa verge, déjà à moitié dure et je mettais à sucer doucement, j'étais excité par cette situation, déjà que mon corps me brûlait demandant plus. Son gland remplissait ma bouche, rouge et reluisant, bien dur et nervuré en fermant les yeux de temps en temps, je me donnais à fond. Appréciant cette verge au fond de ma gorge, qui rentrait et sortait sans aucune résistance. De la bave coulait sur mon cou, mes mains s'amusaient à malaxer ses testicules. Il se mit à gémir, une de ses mains agrippa fortement mes cheveux me faisant grimacer de douleur. J'ai failli m'étouffer :

— Tu as toujours su comment y faire, Kanda'' dit-il alors qu'il m'attrapait la tête et me la maintient pour me guider,- après ne vient pas mettre la faute sur moi'' j'ai froncé les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait mais mes pensées furent vite arrêtées quand j'ai senti son sexe à nouveau à ma bouche, me guidant, me faisant avaler sa verge en entier. J'avais envie de vomir, mais je tenais bon. Je sentais le liquide coulait en moi.

Je ne voulais pas que cela se finisse alors je me redressai, baissa mon pantalon et mon boxeur me retournant pour mettre mes mains sur le mur sous son regard inquisiteur, voulant me dévorer dévoilant ainsi mes fesses sachant pertinemment ce que je voulais. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander qu'il s'agenouilla en face de mon postérieur avant d'écarter mes fesses pour venir passer sa langue dedans, me léchant l'anus avant de l'introduire, écartant mes parois. J'eus un frisson de plaisir et me mis à gémir. Allen mouilla son doigt et le fit entrer pour me préparer. Je sentis son doigt s'enfoncer en moi, il allait et venait et à chaque fois, je sentais mon entrée se dilatait pour l'accueillir.

Mes jambes ne se tenaient plus alors que sa bouche montait, déposant des petits baisers sur mes fesses, mon dos, ma nuque alors qu'il guidait sa verge à mon entrée.

— Tu as toujours su me combler, Kanda. C'est pour ça que je fais tout ça'' dit-il, sa langue parcourait ma nuque me faisant frissonner avant de le sucer, laissant des preuves.

— Tais-toi, je ne comprends à rien de ce que tu dis, bon sang'' j'étais frustré alors que son gland rentrait à peine et sortait, me demandant de quémander,- fais-le'' en gémissant, mon front était collé au mur, essayant de me calmer.

— Je ne t'ai pas entendu, il y a une formule pour ça'' mordillant l'une de mes oreilles,- va si mon ange, j'attends comme toujours'' sa voix était rauque, ses mains malaxaient mes fesses alors que son gland était à peine rentré. J'ai mordillé ma lèvre inférieure.

— S'il te plaît'' à bout de souffle alors que ses bras m'entouraient alors que son pénis me pénétrait, la douleur était fugace sentant sa verge s'enfonçant en moi lentement m'écartant davantage. J'ai gémi, ma tête bascula en arrière, ses bras m'empêchaient de tomber.

J'avais juste envie s'était de me faire défoncer, mes gémissements étaient sans limite alors qu'il me pilonnait de l'intérieur. Ma chair était en feu. Son sexe me comblait, ses mains titillaient mes tétons, les pincées alors que sa verge continuait ses mouvements de plus en plus vite, me mordant de temps en temps. Mon anus était bien écarté, me pénétrant à sa guise. J'avais l'impression d'halluciner, ses caresses se faisaient sentir sur mon corps. Mon bas-ventre était en feu, ses gémissements m'excitaient. J'avais l'impression d'être dévoré, je ne pouvais plus respirer, je voyais noir alors qu'il venait en moi, me faisant jouir.

…

— Pourquoi tu me fais passer pour une personne facile'' s'indigna Kanda parce que le sexe imaginatif n'était même plus le problème.

— Tu es sûr que c'est de l'imagination'' dit malicieusement Allen avec un sourire au coin qui transmettait toute sa faim,- je ne pense pas. Ce sont des souvenirs. Tu es du genre à faire ça, tu ne te souviens pas.

— Non, je ne vais pas renter dans ton petit jeu'' son corps était en feu, sa gorge était sèche. Allen le regardait intensément.

— Mon petit jeu, mm, je vois. Tu es ce que tu es. Tu es une multitude de choses mais t'arrive même pas à admettre à quel point c'est facile pour toi d'écarter les cuisses pour moi, que tu te souviens de moi ou pas'' le provoquant, Allen savait ce qu'il allait obtenir. Une bonne gifle que le blandin arrêta,- je veux te montrer à quel point ton corps me connaît et à quel point tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

…

— Allen, reviens-moi'' la voix de son père était si lointaine. Il cligna des yeux :

— Mana'' sa voix était rauque,- où je suis ?!'' sa mémoire se mettait en place,- où est Kanda ?

— Fils, tu dois me croire. Je ne connais aucun Kanda.

— Non, tu mens. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui plusieurs fois. Tu m'as même conseillé'' la chambre était si blanche, si morne, si terne, sans vie,- tu sais que je voyage à travers le temps.

— Allen,

— Non, je viens pas ici pour me faire traiter de dingue, que j'imagine tout ça'' dit-il alors que son corps était entravé,- qu'est-ce que…

— C'était pour ton bien, tu te faisais du mal, mon fils'' la souffrance se lisait sur le visage de son père mais Allen n'avait que faire.

— Tu es censé me croire, tu es mon père. Je ne te dis pas n'importe quoi. J'ai voyagé, j'ai changé le monde tellement de fois. Je t'ai sauvé la vie tellement de fois, Mana'' ses larmes au bord des yeux,- pourquoi je continue à venir ici juste pour que tu me dises que je suis malade. J'aime être là-bas, c'est si paisible. J'aime être d'autres personnes qui sont moi, j'aime rencontrer à chaque fois, Kanda.

Son père s'assit sur une chaise, à côté de lui :

— Comment prouver ce que je dis est la vérité, Mana'' sa voix était rauque d'avoir autant crié, ce n'était pas un délire,- tu n'es pas mon père car si tu l'étais, tu le saurais. Mana ne m'a jamais laissé tomber.

La porte s'ouvrit à deux personnes en blouse. Son père, qui ne l'était pas, parla avec eux. Allen voulait juste sortir de ce cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Il devait pouvoir ouvrir les yeux dans une autre réalité. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait, comment trouver son chemin, comment savoir le sens de sa vie, s'il ignorait tout de son passé. Alors que faire ou aller pour être en paix.

— Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça'' il avait l'impression de se désintégrer, Allen devait le rejoindre. Il n'y avait que dans cette pièce qu'ils seraient à jamais ensemble même si pour cela, il devait faire plier sa moitie.

…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans la pénombre, cherchant du regard. Il n'y avait rien à voir à part le noir complet. En bougeant son corps sur le lit, il sentit des clics, ses poignets et ses pieds étaient enchaînés. Grimaçant à cause des brûlures vives liées aux chaînes. Sa respiration était forte, cette désagréable sensation de n'écouter que lui-même. Son cœur battait fort à ses oreilles, la pression lui montait au cerveau, se demandant comment il s'était trouvé ici, en cet instant, dans cette position. Le tissu dans sa bouche l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide. Il n'y avait que des bruits étouffer qui pouvaient sortir. La pièce était silencieuse, aucun bruit ne passait. Cherchant à écouter le moindre bruit, cela lui mettait mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir rien entendre, d'être aussi exposé, d'être aussi vulnérable à n'importe quelle attaque. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux cherchaient le moindre signe de lumière.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas paniquer, que peut-être s'était une blague de mauvais goût. Le brun était en train de s'auto persuadé. Bizarre, aucun souvenir ne lui était en train de revenir, mais au moins, son nom lui revenait en tête. Kanda ne savait pas où il habitait qui était ses parents, mais au moins ce nom était quelque chose de concret. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait soif, passant sa langue dessécher sur ses lèvres. Son corps était endolori, le brun avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusée à le frapper encore et encore. À chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement du visage, sa joue droite l'étirer. Il avait envie de vomir, la douleur était insupportable. Le temps passait, lui enchaînait au lit comme un moins-que-rien, mais il avait encore ses vêtements. Cela le rassurait en débit des douleurs qu'il pouvait ressentir. Une colère sourde le prenait, le rendant nerveux ne voulant pas être ici.

Ce n'était que le commencement…

_Fin_


End file.
